A Change in Events
by Kyo Luna
Summary: To tell you simply, I want you to be our team medic.' ' Eh? ' 'I have a feeling this year we'll need one.'
1. Enter Luna

Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis or anything else.

A Change in Events

**Chapter 1-Enter Luna**

It was the beginning of April, which meant a new school semester was about to begin. It was 8:33 am on a Monday and children were seen on the side walks or their bikes, heading toward another year of learning at their respected schools. Walking with a school bag in one hand and a paper in the other was a girl no older than fourteen years old, looking at the paper then her surroundings. She had on a school uniform and you could tell by looking at her that she wasn't Japanese. She had caramel colored skin and brownish black hair that was pulled into two neat pigtails on the side of her ears. She had big brown eyes and pink full lips, when she smiled her dimples made her look absolutely adorable, so she was told. She looked at the paper again then at her surroundings looking at the different buildings. She sighed and folded the paper then put it into her pocket.

'I can't understand this. This is what I get for letting my sister write down directions' She thought. 'Now what do I do? I'm lost. Hmmm, let's see.' She looked at the kids walking to school like her and spotted two girls in the same uniform as her, they looked a few years younger than her and she thought. 'Lucky me, I can follow them to school.' She observed them for a bit and noticed they both had pigtails like her. 'I guess pigtails are the style in this school.' She thought absentmindedly as she continued to observe them. One had longer hair than the other and it was darker as well. The one with the shorter pigtails seemed to be full of energy and talking loudly, while the other seemed to be trying to calm and quiet her down. 'Interesting,' she stretched out her hands over her head and then crossed them behind her head and looked at the sky sighing. 'It's too early for school.' She sighed again and looked back at the two girls in front of her and saw them turn into a gate that had a huge building inside of it. She stopped at the gate and read the school's name on the wall. 'Seigaku High School' She smiled and entered the school yard and headed inside quickly to look for the office. Looking around for a good five minutes she realized… 'Greeeaaattt…I'm lost…again.' She leaned against the wall and looked at the students passing by and realized most of them were looking at her and whispering. 'Uh, is something on my face?' she thought, smiling weakly and scratching her face. 'Let's see, I guess I should look for someone to tell me where it is.' Slowly she made her way down the halls in search for someone to help her. 'Why does everyone have to be in a group, I don't like everyone looking at me. Hmmm, Maybe him.' She looked up ahead and noticed a guy who was walking by himself. 'Great, now let's see if he can help me.' She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she saw a guy with brown eyes and brownish black hair look at her. 'Wow, he's kinda cute.'

""Fshhh" he said, looking at her.

'In his own way, I guess.' She thought. "Ano, excuse me but can you tell me where the office is? I'm new here." He blinked and it seemed he actually took a good look at her and blushed faintly. He didn't answer for a while and she thought he didn't understand her. 'I thought my Japanese was perfect, hmm guess not.'

"Ano.." He seemed to snap out of it and answered her quickly.

"Ano, it's down stairs take a left then your second right and straight down the hall."

"Ehh?" she said blinking and looking confused.

"Hmm?"

"Ano, would it be too much if you took me there, onegai!" she said bowing. He looked at her and blinked a couple of times.

"Ano…ok." She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Honto? Arigato!" he blushed faintly and walked passed her 'fshhhhing'. She jogged after him to catch up and walked by his side in the busy hall. A few students were looking at them and whispering, she noticed this and was starting to get a bit nervous, so she decided to start a conversation to forget about it.

"Ano, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm, Moncur Luna. What's yours?"

"Kaidoh, Kaidoh Kauro." He mumbled out. She nodded looking around thinking of something else to say.

'I never was really good with starting conversations.' She thought. "So what year are you in?"

"Second."

"Second huh, so that means your like 13 or 14 right." He nodded and said.

"14."

'He sure talks a lot' she thought sarcastically. "Well, I'm the same age as you but I'm a third year." He looked at her a bit shocked then grunted and went back to looking ahead. She rolled her eyes and before she could think of anything else he stopped walking and stood in front of a door that said 'Office' in bold letters. She blinked then smiled and turned back to Kaidoh saying. "Arigatou Kaidoh kun." He blinked and stared at her.

'Kaidoh kun?' he thought. She seemed to read his mind and asked.

"You don't mind me calling you that right?" he shook his head slowly and she grinned. "Good."

"Demo, Moncur senpai…"

"Ah ah ah," she said cutting him off. "Call me Luna chan, I'm the same age as you ya know." He looked at her like she was crazy and then sighed giving up, when she started to give him puppy eyes.

"Hai." He turned and walked away leaving Luna by the office door.

'Strange girl. Even though she's kinda pretty.' Kaidoh thought as he started to walk away.

She placed her hand on the door knob looking back at him. "Well, thanks again Kaidoh kun. Hope to see you later." He nodded and took off into the crowd of students. 'Well, he seemed nice.' She turned back to the door and turned the knob walking inside. The first thing she saw was a secretary sitting at a desk in the corner typing at the computer. She walked up to her and smiled saying.

"Ohayo gozimasu" the secretary looked at her and smiled kindly.

"Ohayo, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Ano, I'm the new student and I was told I could pick up my schedule here."

"Ah, yes the new student, I was told to keep an eye out for you. They said your schedule was around here somewhere" she said as she got up to look for the schedule. Five minutes passed and she was still looking for it. Luna was now sitting down looking at the ceiling.

'I wonder if I'll be able to find my class' she thought then looked over at the secretary who was now flinging files this way and that. 'I wonder if I'll even be able to know where it is first.'

"Ah hah!" she turned her head to look at the smiling secretary. "I found it!" she said turning to Luna and handing her a piece of paper.

"Arigato." Luna said as she headed for the door.

"Have a nice day!" the secretary said waving at her.

"You too." Luna said politely, as she walked out the door. She sighed when she was back in the hall and looked at her schedule. "Let's see…" she said, letting her eyes run over the paper. "Alright, first period is homeroom and that is…ano…C-1. Ok, C-1 where are you." She said walking down the hall and looking at the numbers on the doors. 'Hmm, let's see none of these doors have any letters on them…what am I supposed to do? Open every door and see if it's my class!!' she thought getting frustrated. 'I guess I'll just have to find someone else to show me around again.' She sighed and continued to walk down the hall. 'Let's see I already asked a guy, might as well ask a girl.' She thought as she turned the corner and ended up bucking into someone.

"Oh, gomen, gomen. I wasn't watching were I was going!" the person who bucked into her said.

'It feels like I bucked into a brick wall instead of a person, geez.' She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone apologizing to her and she looked up to see a guy a bit taller than her and had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh no problem. It's not your fault I tend to space out sometimes. "She said smiling at him. He seemed to relax and stuck out his hand to her.

"Kawamura Takashi." She shook his hand with a smile still on her face.

"Moncur Luna." He nodded and let go of her hand. 'Wow, she sure is pretty.' He thought with a small blush.

"Hmm, I don't believe I heard that name before. Are you new?" nodding her head she answered.

"Actually I am."

"Oh, really? Then welcome to Seigaku High."

"Arigato, demo I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?"

"Hn, what is it?"

"Ano, could you tell me where C-1 is? These classes have no letters on them."

"Huh, oh sure. I'm heading in that area anyway so you can come with me if you want to?" he said shyly, scratching the back of his head. She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"That would be great." So the two made there way through the crowd and got into a light conversation. They soon ended up in front of a door and Kawamura said.

"Well, here it is." he said.

"Arigato Kawamura kun." In their little talk she already told him how she calls everyone kun or chan. He still had a little blush on his face but nodded and said.

"Your welcome Luna chan." She grinned and waved at him as he headed down the hall. 'Well, he was really nice and sweet, he'll be even more handsome when he gets older. I know that for sure. Anyway, I think I have enough time to take a quick bathroom break. I think we passed one before we got here.' She walked to the end of the hall and was right because the bathroom was right there. She went to the sink and splashed some water over here face. 'Ah, that feels better.' She thought as she dried her face. She looked in the mirror and fixed a stray piece of hair. The sound of a bell caused her to flinch at how loud it was then realized. "I'm late!" she ran out of the bathroom and found the hallways empty. "Eh! Where is everybody?" She sighed and ran to her class and stood in front of the door. 'Ok, since I'm already late might as well make a grand entrance. Pzh, yeah right.' She slide the door open and stepped inside immediately feeling all the eyes on her. She ignored them and walked straight to the teacher.

"Ano, I'm the new student here and I believe this is my class, sensei." The sensei was a middle aged man who smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Ah, yes, yes. They told me you would be coming today." He turned to the class and said "Class, today we have a new student." He nodded at her and she took the hint to introduce herself. She stepped up to the front of the class and took a deep breath.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna. Wastashi wa Moncur Luna. It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can get along well." The class, mostly the guys, seemed to stare at her a little too intently for her own liking. She smiled politely and took a step back and let the sensei speak again.

"Alright now why don't you take a seat in front of Fuji san. Fuji san can you raise your hand so Moncur san can find you?"

Luna looked around the class and saw a guy, who was sitting in the last row slowly raise his hand. She nodded and bowed to her sensei and made her way to the back of the class were the guy was putting down his hand since he saw she was walking towards him. Now since she was coming closer to him she was able to see his face a little better. 'Oh my gosh,' she thought 'he's beautiful.' He had light brown hair that stopped around his neck and the most handsome face she had ever seen. She couldn't see his eyes because they were closed but she saw that he was smiling at her pleasantly. She blushed and gave him a shy smile as she sat down in front of him.

"Welcome to Seigaku." Said a soft silky voice behind her and she turned to see Fuji still smiling at her with his eyes closed. She nodded and gave a small 'Arigato' since she knew she wouldn't be able to say a complete sentence with out stumbling over her words. She turned back to the front but not before seeing a guy with red hair waving at her like crazy, in the row next to Fuji. She waved at him shyly and turned back to her seat. 'Wow, he's cute too. Is Seigaku full of cute guys?' she thought as she dug in her bag for her notebook.

'Sa, she's quite lovely.' Thought a certain tensai sitting behind her. He looked to his side to see his red headed friend smiling at him and bouncing in his seat. Fuji just chuckled and shook his head at his friend.

'Neh, neh, Luna chan is kawaii!' thought the hyperactive red head. 'I wonder if she likes tennis?'

It was lunch time now and Luna realized Fuji and the hyperactive guy were in all in her classes so far. She quickly learned that the red heads name was Eiji Kikamaru. She began to pack her bag and saw Fuji and Eiji headed toward her. It's a surprise she remembered their names since so many people introduced themselves to her already. Eiji bounced over to her and Fuji followed silently. When they reached she smiled at them with a small blush on her face. 'Whoa, two cute guys for the price of one.' She thought mischievously and tried not to giggle.

"Hoi, hoi! Hi Luna chan!" Eiji said smiling brightly.

'Wow, he's like me.' She thought, as he called her Luna chan instead of san. "Hey, Eiji kun." She said grinning at his overly happy personality, which was kind of contagious. "Hi Fuji kun" she said as she finished packing her bag. In between walking to their different classes, the trio got to know each other a little better, plus they sat by each other in class, Eiji made sure of that.

"Neh, neh Luna chan do you want to come to lunch with us?" he asked. She smiled then seemed to remember something.

'Dang it! I promised Ryuzaki sensei that I'd help her with some paper work and she said she wanted to talk to me too. Dang it!' she sighed and looked at them apologetically.

"Sorry you guys, I can't."

"Aw, please! Why not?" Eiji asked giving her puppy eyes.

'Aww, he looks so cute I...No! I can't let Rysuki sensei down. Demo…' "Sorry Eiji kun but I have to go, maybe another time ok?"

"Aww, you sure you can't…"

"We understand Luna chan." Fuji said cutting Eiji off from a long list of why she should come with them.

"Demo, Fujiko- chan…"

"Saa…Eiji kun we can go to lunch with her anytime." He said calmly. Eiji gave a big sigh and nodded gloomily. Luna looked at Fuji and gave him a thankful smile which he returned with one of his own. She turned to look back at Eiji and gave him a smile saying.

"We'll have lunch together soon ok?" Immediately he seemed to perk up and was his normal self again.

"Hoi, Hoi! Ok Luna chan! Ja." And with that he was out the door before anyone could blink.

"Well he got over that fast." She mumbled out. Fuji chuckled and she looked up at him forgetting he was there.

"Eiji isn't one who can stay sad for long." he said still smiling at her.

'He never stops smiling does he?' she thought looking at him, then snapped out of it and said. "Oh well that seems to be a good habit, ne?" he nodded and followed Luna to the door. "Well I guess I'll see you later Fuji kun." He nodded saying.

"Ok, I'll see you later Luna chan." She smiled and rushed off into the crowd of students. She turned a corner and let out a big breath. 'Oh my, this has been one interesting day. This school has too many cute guys. Ok, calm down Luna you have to find Ryuzuki sensei. Dang it! I could have asked Fuji to show me! Dang it! Ugh.' She sighed as she walked down the bustling hall way and tried to see if she could find someone she knew to help her. 'Geez, I don't see anyone. Guess I'll just have to ask someone…again. I hate being new. Hmmm…that spiky haired guy looks alright, kinda tall though.' She thought as she walked up to him and he stopped, looking down at her.

"Ano, I was wondering if you could tell me where to find the teachers lounge?" he smiled at her with his bright violet eyes and said.

"Teachers lounge? Hey are you new?" she nodded and he smiled more.

"Oh, well welcome to Seigaku High!" he said stretching his hand to her to shake. She smiled back at him and shook his hand and said.

"Arigato…"

"Ah, my name's Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo kun." Luna's' smile seemed to get brighter.

"Well, Momo kun, it's nice to meet you and my name is Moncur Luna, but you can call me Luna chan." He grinned at her and said.

"Well Luna chan, how about I personally escort you to the teachers lounge."

"That would be great."

"Ok then, let's go."

The two talked like they were old friends and got along great. She found out he was in second year like Kaidoh, but she forgot to ask if he knew him and he found out a bit about her old school. They were talking about sports and he was about to tell her what team he was on when they stopped in front a door that said 'Teachers Lounge'.

"Well, here we are." He said looking at the door. She nodded and turned to him.

"Arigato Momo kun. I know I would have gotten lost if I tried to find it on my own."

"Ah, no problem. Well, I guess I'll see you around then." She nodded and waved to him as he walked away.

"Ja." 'She's kinda cute.' He thought as he turned a corner grinning.

"Ja."

'Hmm, he was pretty nice and a bit dashing. Demo he didn't tell me what sport he played. Oh well.' She thought as she knocked on the door, they were talking about Seigakus sport clubs before he left. It swung open and she was greeted by Ryusuki looking at her.

"Can I help you?" Luna giggled and said.

"Ryuzaki san it's me!" she stared at her a bit longer then it finally clicked in her head.

"Luna chan is that you?"

"Yup" she said smiling.

"Oh Luna chan you look so different!" She said pulling her into a hug.

"I grew." The two laughed and Ryuzaki said.

"Come let's go to my office so we can talk."

"Hai."

When they reached Ryuzaki sat behind her desk and Luna walked around the room looking at stuff.

"So how's your mum?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Oh, mum's fine still busy as ever though. She said she misses you and wants you to come over soon." She nodded her head saying.

"Hai, I miss her too, don't worry I'll be by you soon. So how is unpacking coming so far?"

"Oh, it's so much stuff. I didn't know moving from one country to another would be so much trouble." She sighed looking at a picture on the wall.

"Well, you'll be finished soon neh?"

"I doubt that. Demo didn't you have something for me to do today?"

"Huh? Oh you can help me with that tomorrow, but for now we catch up together, neh?" Luna nodded thinking. 'Who would have thought that mums best friend is a teacher at my new school, and a coach too. Now which sport was it again, I keep forgetting. Oh, well.' "Demo, Luna chan there's another reason I wanted to see you today."

"Huh? What is it?"

"My team, to tell you simply and plainly I want you to be our team medic."

"Eh?"

"I have a feeling this year we'll need one so the first person I thought of was you when I found out you were moving here. Besides, your mum tells me that you took medic classes and got flying colors neh? Isn't that your career choice?"

By now Luna was blushing at Ryuzakis compliments and said.

"H-hai, it is. Ano, I guess it wouldn't be so bad being a team medic." Ryuzaki smiled happily saying.

"Great, you start this Friday because now we are starting the inner school rankings and that won't be finished till Thursday, so I'll introduce you to them on Friday during lunch ok?"

"Hai, demo which team do you coach again? I forgot."

"The tennis team."

"Oh alright," she said nodding her head.

"The boys tennis team."

Luna froze then turned her head saying one thing.

"Eh?"

After getting over her initial shock of being a medic for a bunch of boys, the two continued their talk until Ryuzaki looked at the time.

"Oh Luna chan I kept you in here for almost the whole of your lunch. Go now and get something to eat and I'll talk to you later, you only have 25 minutes left."

"Hai, I'll see you tomorrow same time then?" Luna said getting up from her seat.

"Hai, same time. Ja."

"Ja, see you later." She closed the door and sighed. 'I might as well get to class since I'm not hungry anymore.' She thought walking toward the stairs. 'Now my next class is downstairs right?' she started walking down the stairs, absentmindedly thinking about the steps. "I should really get a map for this scho-ahh!!" her words were cut of as she missed a step and fell forward. Fortunately for her she crashed into someone and they caught her, stumbling into the wall together. "Ugh…" she moaned as she began to catch herself.

"Daijobou deska?" someone asked and she realized it was the person, a male person, whose chest her head was resting on. She looked up and saw that her fingers were clinging to him and he was now looking down at her with worry in his eyes. He had black hair cut short and two small bangs on his forehead and brown eyes. She blushed at their close proximity because his hands were still around her waist from catching her.

'Wow, he's cute and handsome! This school has got to stop with all these hot guys.'

"Daijobou deska?" she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked up at his concerned eyes. She smiled softly, blush still staining her cheeks.

"H-hai, daijobou." He visibly relaxed and she felt it as he let out a sigh of relief. 'Aww, he's so sweet worrying about me like that.' "Arigato…ano…"

"Huh? Oh! Oishi Shuichiro." She nodded.

"Arigato, Oisihi kun." He blushed and she smiled. "Ano…" she didn't know how to say it, since they were still in the awkward position of an embrace on the stair case. She looked down at herself and he looked down too to see he still had her in his arms. He quickly let go of her with a bright red stain on his cheeks and whispered.

"Gomen."

"Neh, it's nothing. If it wasn't for you I probably would have broken something by now." He nodded slowly and she saw he was still a bit nervous. "Ano Oishi kun, do mind if I call you that?"

"Ano..ano…n-no, it's fine." He stuttered out. She smiled softly and said.

"Good, well I'm Moncur Luna, but you can call me Luna chan." He seemed to blush again and she smiled at how nervous he was. 'Makes him a bit cuter, neh?' she thought.

"H-hai, alright Luna chan." She smiled brightly at him and said.

"Well, I guess, I'll be seeing you later then." She said as she made her way to the rest of the stairs.

"H-hai." He stuttered out. She smiled and gave him a small wave as he waved back shyly. He watched her leave and sighed scratching his head when she was out of sight. Starting to ascend the rest of the stairs he thought. 'Well, that was interesting, but she sure was pretty.'

She descended the rest of the stairs and gave a sigh when she was on the last step. 'I am such a spazz. I can't believe I tripped! Plus I crashed into a cute guy too! Not that that was bad though…heh heh. But still, uggghhhh! I can't believe I did that! Ok breathe Luna, ok' she looked at her watch, 'I have 15 minutes left before lunch is over. Hmmm maybe I should go to the roof and take a breather instead of going to class right away.' She sighed and looked back up the stairs. 'Well, I hope I don't run into him; that would be soooooo embarrassing.' So she turned around and headed back up the stairs and found the rooftop quite easily. She opened the door and was greeted by a cool breeze caressing her face. She smiled and stepped out into the cool air and was surprised at the beautiful view that greeted her.

"Ah, sugoi ne." she giggled and twirled around in a circle. "This is a perfect place to think and relax. I think I might come here often." Sighing she continued to twirl lightly and then suddenly. "Ah!"

"Omph!"

"What the?" Luna rubbed her head and looked around and realized she was on the ground. 'Did I trip?' she thought. 'But I landed on something soft.'

"Can you get off now." Came a muffled voice from below her.

"Huh?" she looked down to see she was lying on a guy and he was the 'something soft' she landed on. She gasped and got off him quickly moving to sit in front of him as he got up slowly. "Gomen! Daijobou deska?" He groaned and she watched him rub his head tenderly.

"Hai" he said and he opened his eyes; that were closed from the fall, to look at her.

She looked at him fully and gasped. He was absolutely kawaii!!! He was a bit younger than her and had dark greenish black hair that was messily falling in his face. But what made her want to hug him like a teddy bear were his eyes. They were large big golden eyes that just made you want to squeeze the living daylights out of him. She was almost about to tackle him in a hug but caught herself quickly. He looked at her and she smiled at him awkwardly.

"Eh, heh heh, sorry about that. I guess I wasn't watching were I was going." She said grinning sheepishly at him. He blinked at her and finally got a good look at her, turning his head and blushing faintly. She smiled and stuck her hand out at him.

"Moncur Luna, but you can call me Luna chan." He looked back at her and took her hand slowly.

"Echizen Ryoma" he muttered softly. "Demo, aren't you my senior?" he asked when they let go.

"I guess, what year are you in anyway?"

"First."

"Oh so are you knew here?"

"Hai"

"Me too! Demo I'm in 3 year though." He nodded and she sighed and looked around the rooftop. "So what were you doing up here anyway?"

"Sleeping." She nodded and looked at her watch and gasped.

"Geez, it's ten minutes till class. Dang it!" she got up and dusted her skirt then looked down at him. "You should come too Ryoma kun, class will start soon." He nodded and sighed picking up his school bag and headed to the door where Luna was waiting for him. The two made there way down the stairs together in silence then stopped when Luna reached her floor. "Well, this is my floor. It was nice meeting you Ryoma kun. I guess I'll see you later."

"Hai Luna senpai." He said as he started to descend the stairs.

"Hey, I thought I told you to call me Luna chan?" he looked up at her and continued to walk down the stairs saying.

"Hai Luna senpai." She rolled her eyes at him as she watched him turn a corner out of sight.

'She sure is a strange one. Mada mada dane.'

'Geez, he's impossible.' But then a small smile spread across her lips. 'But he's too kawaii to get mad at.' she thought as she looked down at her watch.

'12:56 p.m.'

"I'm gonna be late!" she shouted to herself and sprinted down the hall in search of her class, ignoring the stares of other students as she rushed pass them.

A minute later she realized that she didn't know where her class was, again. 'Ok, this is it! I'm completely hopeless.' She took a deep breath and marched to the closest door. 'I'll just pick one and see if I'm lucky enough to be in my history class.' She opened it and was greeted with shelves filled with different chemicals and large tables that where clearly used in laboratory classes. 'Guess not.' She was about to close the door and go back into the busy hall when she noticed someone was already in there. 'Ok, might as well ask for some directions again.' She stepped inside and walked to the back of the room where the occupant of the room was sitting. When she came closer she saw that it was a guy with spiky black hair who was wearing black rimmed glasses with his nose buried in a book. When she came close enough she cleared her throat and he looked up at her. She couldn't really see his eyes because his lenses were kind of thick but she wondered how he looked with out them.

"Ano, sorry for bothering you but; I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where D-4 was?" He looked at her and had a faint blush on his cheeks but it was hidden by his large frames. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Hai." He got up from his seat and started to walk towards the door, where students were beginning to come in. Luna gasped quietly to herself when he stood.

'He's so tall! Wow, I must look like a midget compared to him.' She walked after him and began to say.

"Arigato ano…"

"Inui Saduharu." She nodded.

"Arigato Inui kun. Is it alright if I call you that? I don't really like to call people san unless I have to." His cheeks reddened and he gave a light cough into his hands nodding slightly. She smiled and continued. "Watashi wa Moncur Luna, but you can call me Luna chan." He nodded, blush still on his cheeks, and when they reached the door he followed her out and began to walk down the hall.

"It's right down this hall, the last class on the right Luna chan."

"Oh alright, arigato Inui kun." He nodded and she expected him to go back to his class but he continued to walk with her. "Ano Inui kun shouldn't you get back to class? I don't want you to be late because of me."

"It's alright. There's a 96 probability that sensei will be late."

"How do you know that?" he reached up and pushed his glasses up with his finger saying.

"Data."

'Eh?' She thought. 'Ok…' "I see." She said looking at him with a small smile on her face. They soon stopped at the last door at the end of the hall and she looked up at him. "Thanks again Inui kun, I'll see you later ne?"

"Hai, Luna chan." She gave him a small wave and entered the class. He walked down the hall back to his class thinking.

'New girl, very pretty and nice. I need more data.'

History flew by quick and Luna was soon walking to her last class with some other students. 'Yay! I have Study Hall last! That means the library, and the library means books and books mean I can read! Yay!'. Humming a quiet tune to herself she entered the library and gasped when she saw the mountain of shelves there were; all containing books that were just waiting to be read. 'Oh, I can just pop with happiness right now. Ok let's see what to read first.' She thought as she walked down the isles of shelves. 'I know maybe some poetry. Let's see, the literature section is here so…bingo!' she smiled when she saw a large shelf containing nothing but books of poetry and literature content. She looked up at the books from left to right and tried to find something that caught her eye. 'Hmm, what's that? Famous Poets? That seems promising.' She tried to reach for the dark green book but it was just out of her reach, even on her toes she still couldn't reach it. 'Come on just a little bit further. Huh?' She was surprised to see a hand reach over hers' and easily remove the green book from the shelf. She turned to her right to see a guy who was well a few inches taller than her. She was stunned at how handsome he was when he turned to face her. He was tall and had brownish dirty blonde hair that fell into his dark brown eyes a bit. He also wore glasses that didn't do anything to hide his handsomeness; in fact she thought they brought it out more. His face had a serious expression on it and she blushed from his intense gaze.

"Here." She snapped out of it and looked down at his hand to see him giving her the green book. She smiled brightly and took the book out of his hand gingerly. He began to walk away and she quickly tried to say here thanks.

"Arigato." He stopped and turned back at her giving her curt nod. He then continued to walk down the isle and turned a corner out of sight. Luna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at the book in her hands. 'Geez, he was handsome but boy does he have a no nonsense aura or is it just me.' She sighed again and walked towards another isle. 'Now, where are those medical books?'

After ten minutes of looking for the right books she started off to find a seat. 'Now, I don't like sitting too close to the front so let's see if there are any seats in the back.' She headed toward the back of the library and saw that all of the seats were taken expect for one. Upon closer inspection she realized it was the guy that gave helped her get her book. 'Just my luck.' She thought sarcastically. The table he was sitting at was a table for four and he was sitting in the chair closet to the window. She took a deep breath and approached the table slowly. Some people were staring at her and whispering as she walked pass them and she didn't know why. When she reached the table she gave a light cough so she could get his attention since his nose was in a book. He looked up at her and stared at her with that intense gaze of his.

"Ano…is it alright if I sit here?" he looked at her for a moment then nodded and went back to reading his book. She smiled and took a seat in front of him putting her books down on the table. She started off with the book of poetry she found first and settled it down in front of her. Fifteen minutes passed without a word being said between the two and Luna decided that she might just borrow the book since it looked like it might take a while for her to finish it. She sighed and closed the book pushing it to the side. Briefly looking up at the guy in front of her she saw that he was still reading his book paying no attention to her. Digging in her bag she got out a book that looked pretty worn out and reached to get the other book she got off the shelf. This one was a bit thicker than the book of poetry and looked pretty heavy. She dug back into her bag and gave a frustrated sigh when she couldn't find her pen. "Don't tell me I lost my pen." She mumbled "Now where is it?" She continued to dig through it for a good solid minute and still couldn't find it. Finally she let out a sigh and was about to try again when she saw a pen being held out to her. She looked up to see the guy in front of her giving her a pen. She smiled and took it gingerly saying.

"Arigato…ano…" she looked at him waiting for his name. He raised his eyebrow for a second and she blushed a bit at his gaze. 'What? Am I supposed to know his name?'

"Tekzuka Kunimitsu." He was surprised that someone didn't know him; practically all of Japan knew his name. She smiled and nodded saying.

"Arigato, Tezuka kun. Is it alright if I call you that? I don't really like calling people san unless it's necessary." He looked at her for a bit then nodded.

"I'm Moncur Luna, but you can call me Luna chan. I'm new here." He nodded then went back to his book. She looked at him a second longer then went back to her books. She propped the large medical book up to stand on its own when she found the page she was looking for. Then she took the old notebook she got from her bag and began to take notes. The large blue book completely hid her face and the only thing that showed was the top over her head moving occasionally. Tezuka looked over his book slightly to see her head moving this way and that behind the book, supposedly taking notes. The title of the book was 'Microbiology'. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'That's quite advanced.' He thought, and then went back to his book with one last thought on his mind. 'Interesting girl.'

When the bell rang, it signaled the end of the first day of school and Luna sighed with relief. She packed her bag quickly and stood up with books in hand ready to go, then remembered she had Tezukas' pen. She dug in her bag and found it and placed it into front of him as he was packing his bag. With a big smile on her face she said.

"Arigato Tezuka kun, I'll guess I'll see you around ne?" he looked up at her and nodded silently. She gave him a small wave and headed to the front .He looked at her a second longer before finishing packing his bag. Luna quickly went to the librarian to borrow the green poetry book and hurried outside where the cool breeze greeted her once again. Students bustled all around her trying to get home and she was one of them as well. 'I gotta get home to help unpack!' As she walked down the street she reflected on her day. 'I can't believe I bucked into all those guys! But all of them were so handsome and hot and cute and…snap out of it Luna! Anyway they all seemed nice enough though.' By the time she was finished with her little thoughts she was home. She walked inside to see her mum unpacking some things from a box in the front room.

"Oh Luna! How was your first day of school?" he mum asked sweetly.

Thinking over the whole day again she smiled and told her mum.

"It was interesting."


	2. Enter Seigaku Regulars

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter 2 – Enter Seigaku Regulars**

For the rest of the week Luna spent her lunch times with Ryuzaki talking about old times, from what she could remember, and what she would be doing as a medic for the team. Eiji wasn't too happy that she couldn't eat lunch with him and Fuji for a while and she had to promise him she would make it up next week. The paper work that she also had to help Ryuzaki with was not really, to her surprise, dealing with tennis. Basically it was organizing the tournaments they were going to enter and other miscellaneous things. Luna also mentioned that she wanted to join the soccer team to Ryuzaki surprise.

"I used to play back home, so I thought I would continue over here." She had said.

"Oh it's no problem Luna chan, we just have to figure out the time you have to go to practice and work around it."

"No problem, I found out that they don't have morning practice, so I'll be able to come in the mornings and their afternoon practice starts 3:30 pm so I'll be able to come here for the first fifteen minutes of practice." Ryuzaki nodded her head in understanding and she continued. "And practice ends at 5:00 p.m. so I'll be able to be here for the last thirty minutes of practice."

"Well you seemed to think everything through Luna chan. I guess I have no complaints." Luna smiled broadly, proud that she was able to organize her time on the soccer team and tennis team.

It was now Friday and Luna and Ryuzaki were sitting in her office going over the new regulars that she would be working with.

"Of course, you are the medic for the over all tennis club but you will be paying special attention to the regulars so they will be in tip top shape for their games."

"Hai."

"Ok, now as you know the inter school rankings are finished and we now have our eight regulars. They will be coming here in a few minutes so you can meet them and get to know them better." Luna nodded her head and Ruyzaki continued.

"Here are a brief summary of their stats." She handed Luna a folder and the first thing she saw was a picture attached to a paper. It was a picture of a boy with brownish blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He also wore glasses and had a stern gaze on his face. She gasped immediately recognizing him.

'Tezuka kun?' she thought.

"Is there something wrong Luna chan?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it's just…" she was cut off when the phone rang. Ryuzaki held her hand up in the normal 'one second' fashion and took the call.

"Moshi, moshi? Ahh…Rina san what can I do for you?"

And with that she went into a conversation Luna knew she wasn't about to finish any time soon. She sighed and looked back to the paper in her hand. 'Alright let's see…hmm…Tezuka Kinimitsu, well I already know that. Ok, he's the team captain.' She smiled inwardly. 'Now why doesn't that surprise me? That no nonsense aura sure makes him fit that title perfectly.' She read over some more of his stats and then put it to the side. 'Ok, next we have ano…' she picked up the next paper in the folder and looked at the picture that was attached to it. 'Eh? Oishi kun?' she blushed a bit remembering what happened at the staircase only a few days ago. 'Oishi kun is on the tennis team too?' she looked over his stats gasping. 'And he's Vice Captain!' she put his paper down over Tezukas and looked at the next paper in the folder. She looked at the new picture and gasped again, a blush staining her cheeks. 'Fuji kun? What the? What is going on?' she flipped through the rest of the papers briefly to look at the pictures and dropped her mouth in shock. 'Eiji kun? Kawamura kun? Kaidoh kun? Momo kun? Ryoma kun!? He's a first year! I can't believe they're all on the team! What am I gonna do? I basically crashed into all of them and embarrassed myself on my first day! Oh I gotta take a breather before I meet them.' She gathered all the papers and placed them back in the folder. She stood up quickly and Ryusuki paused briefly in her conversation to look at her.

"Daijoubou deska Luna chan." She shook her head and said.

"Bathroom." She nodded her head in understanding and went back to the phone.

"Ah yes Rina san, what were you saying?"

Luna exited the room quietly and headed towards the bathroom quickly with a blush staining her cheeks the whole way.

"Oishi! Why do we have to come to Ryuzaki sensei during lunch!" said a very whiny Eiji as he attached himself to Oishis' neck as they walked down the hall towards Ryuzakis office. Oishi gave a light grunt and smiled at his teammates antics.

"Because she said there was something important she had to tell us before practice Eiji."

"But I'm so hungry!"

"Eiji! You just ate lunch!"

"But I'm still hungry!" he whined.

"Saa, Eiji if we finish early you can still get something to eat." Fuji said from the side of them, smile still in place. Eiji detached himself from his friend and looked at Fuji with stars in his eyes.

"Ah you're right Fuji! Let's hurry up and get to Ryuzaki sensei! Hoi hoi!" he said bouncing ahead of them in the busy hall. Fuji smiled some more and Oishi scratched the back of his head chuckling lightly.

"Oi, guys! Headed to Ryuszaki sensei already?" Kawamura said as he walked up beside Oishi.

"Hai Taka san." Fuji answered. "Has anyone seen Tezuka?" he asked.

"There he is!" Eiji shouted from up front, pointing at Tezuka as he rounded a corner. "Hoi hoi! Tezuka!" he shouted and said boy turned around. "Oi Tezuka! Wait for us!" he waited for them at the corner and they quickly reached him. "Oi, Tezuka you going to Ryusuki sensei?" he nodded curtly and turned back around to walk down the hall. The group just grinned knowingly and followed there captain. When they final reached Tezuka knocked and they heard a muffled 'Come in'. He opened the door and they walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Ah, you came." She said from behind her desk.

"Hai, Ryuzaki sensei." Tezuka said.

"Where's Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma?" she asked.

"They should be coming soon." Oishi said. Then everyone turned around to the door when they heard arguing outside it.

"Move out of my way Viper!" said one voice.

"What did you say!?" said the other.

"You heard me! Move!"

"You want to fight!"

At this point the door opened to reveal Momo and Kaidoh face to face looking like they were about to rumble right in front of the door. Simultaneously they looked toward the open door to see their senpais looking at them; some with smiles on there faces and others, Tezuka, looking at them disapprovingly.

"Welcome you two." Fuji said politely as he held the door open. The two blushed from being caught and headed inside.

"Well that was entertaining." Ryuzaki said as she looked at them with a glare.

"Gomen nasi Ryuzaki sensei." The two said in unison as they bowed. She sighed and turned back to the rest of the group.

"So, where is Ryoma?"

"Ano…" the door opened behind them and they turned to see said boy walk through. He looked at them then Ryuzaki and she smiled.

"Well since we're all here, let's start shall we. This shouldn't take long."

"Hoi, Hoi!" Eiji said and Ryuzaki looked at him skeptically. Fuji chuckled quietly and Oishi just smiled. "Gomen, Ryuzaki sensei."

"As I was saying. Now that we have our eight regulars, I want you all to know that we will be having a team medic on the team from now on?"

"A medic?" most of them said in shock.

"Hai, I have a feeling we'll need one so I got someone to help."

"So why are we here?" Ryoma asked.

"So you can get to know your medic better and get acquainted before practice."

"Hoi! Hoi! We have a medic!" Eiji said happily.

"So where is he?" Momo asked looking around the room that only held the eight regulars and Ryuzaki.

"'She' stepped out for a second and should be back soon." She said putting emphasis on the word she. All of them looked at her in shock, even Tezuka who showed it by raising his eyebrows.

"She?" Kawamura asked.

"Hai…" Before she could say anything the door open and she leaned to the side to see it was Luna. Smiling she looked back at the regulars saying. "Everyone, meet your new medic, Moncur Luna."

They all turned around to face the door and looked on in surprise at the girl they each individually met a few days ago. The only thing they could say was.

"Luna chan?"

"Luna senpai?"

Said girl blushed, under their gaze and waved at them lightly saying.

"Ano, Hi guys."

'Ok Luna breathe, just breathe.' She thought looking into a mirror in the girls bathroom; lucky for her she was able to find an empty one. She washed her face five times and still was nervous. 'I mean come on, I mean it's not really that bad is it? I only tripped into one of them and fell on top of another and…oh who am I kidding! Why oh why did I agree! Ok, I need to calm down and think logically. I just happened to meet each and every one of them on my first day and now I'm going to be their medic. Ok, I can do this, I can do this.' She took a deep breath then headed back into the busy hall of students and walked back to Ryusukis office. 'Besides' she thought as she reached the office and placed her hand on the knob. 'they probably forgot about lil ol' me anyway.' With this last thought in mind she turned the knob and entered the room. The first thing she saw was Ryuzaki looking at her and the backs of eight guys. Ryuzaki smiled at her and then turned back to the guys in front of her.

"Everyone, meet your new medic, Moncur Luna."

Everyone turned around to see their new medic and had surprised looks on their faces when they saw her. She blushed under their gaze and waved lightly.

"Luna chan?" was all they could say.

"Luna senpai?"

'Ok, maybe not.' She thought. "Ano, hi guys." Then they all turned to each other saying.

"You know her?"

"How do you know her Kawamura?" Eiji asked.

"Well I sorta bumped into her and gave her directions to class." He said blushing a bit. "How did you meet her Eiji?"

"She's in Fujis' and my class."

"What about you Momo?" Eiji asked.

"I showed her to the teachers lounge a few days ago."

"What about you Kaidoh?" Momo asked

"I showed her to the office." He mumbled out.

"What about you Echizen?" Kawamura asked.

"She fell on me on the roof."

…

"Eh?" they all said. Luna smiled warily at them when they looked at her, thinking. 'Blunt isn't he?'

"What about you Oishi?" Eiji asked after everyone got over Ryomas answer. Oishi blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"We just bumped into each other on the stair case." He said and looked at her to see her giving him a thankful smile for not being as blunt as a certain golden eyed first year.

"Saa, have you met Luna chan before Tezuka?" Fuji asked since he didn't give any indication that he knew her like the rest of the team.

"Library" was all he said.

"So I take it you all know each other." They all turned to Ryuzaki who was getting up and heading toward Luna.

"I guess you could say that." Fuji said still smiling like he usually does.

"Good so you guys should get along just fine. I have to go get some copies from the office so you guys talk and what not, I'll be back soon." Without another word she left the room and closed the door behind her. Luna gulped and turned to look at the guys when she was suddenly glomped from behind and found a very happy Eiji hanging off her shoulders.

"Lucky! We have Luna chan as our team medic." She blushed lightly from his close proximity but realized she felt a bit better in his friendly embrace and smiled a sweet smile to the rest of the guys.

"Welcome to the team Luna chan." Oishi said on behalf of the team.

"Arigato, I hope I will be able to lend my assistance to you guys whenever you need me." They smiled at her and she heard the hyper red head on her shoulder say.

"Eh, Luna chan will be helpful in any situation." She laughed saying.

"I hope so."

"So why did Ryuzaki sensei pick you anyway?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, I'm studying in the medical field and she's an old family friend."

"Saa, souka."

'So, that's why she was reading that advanced book.' Tezuka thought as he watched his team get along with their new medic.

"Hai." Then she remembered something. "Oh yeah I forgot." She walked up to Tezuka with Eiji still attached to her and he looked down at them. "I forgot, I'm joining the soccer team so I won't be able to come to practice for the whole time." He nodded saying.

"That's fine." She smiled at him and turned her head a bit to look at Eiji, who was permanently attached to her back.

"You mean you won't be able to come to our practice?" he asked, pouting.

'Kawaii!' she thought. "Don't worry Eiji kun I can make the morning practices and fifteen minutes of the beginning of your afternoon practice and the last half an hour of it." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Yay! Luna chan can come watch us practice! Isn't that great Oishi?"

"Hai." He said smiling at his friend.

"So are you coming to todays practice?" Momo asked. Turning to him she nodded saying.

"Hai, I'll be able to stay for the whole of practice today."

"Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji said finally detaching himself from Luna. At that point Ryusuki came back with her copies.

"Alright minna, it's almost time for class so you guys can go now."

"Hai, Ryuzaki sensai." They all said and bowed before they left.

In the hall the guys and Luna talked for a while until she realized she was about to pass her class.

"Hey guys, this is my class; so I guess I'll so you this afternoon." She said looking at them.

"Hai, see you then Luna chan." Kawamura said, everyone else nodded there head and she nodded too before going inside. The group continued to walk down the hall to their classes when Eiji spoke up.

"Ahh, we're lucky to have Luna chan as our medic, she's so kawaii!" he said bouncing up and down. Kawamura scratched his head, Momo grinned; Oishi and Kaidoh cheeks tinted red, Ryoma looked indifferent but his cheeks were the slightest tint of red and Tezuka just looked like Tezuka.

"She really is quite lovely." Fuji said, with smile still in place. Eiji just nodded his head rapidly at Fuji's' comment.

"Ok, guys we'll see her at practice so let's get to class." Oishi said in a motherly tone.

"Hai." they all said in unison.

'Well that went well.' Luna thought as she looked out the window, not paying attention to her sensei. 'I wonder how practice will be.' With that last thought on her mind she turned back to her sensei to see him asking her to answer a question on the board. She smiled warily with a sweat drop on her head.

Soon it was 3:00 and Luna hurried up to pack her bags and head down to the tennis courts. 'I hope I won't be late.' Walking down the packed halls for a while she finally made it outside. 'Ok, now Ryusuki san said the courts were in the back here some where. Ano…that's the track field…baseball field ano…ah ha tennis courts! Well that didn't take too long, now did it?' With each step she took towards the courts she heard grunts and the sound of balls hitting rackets over and over. When she finally got to the fence she was surprised at how many people were actually in the tennis club. 'Well, this is Seigaku, home of tennis fanatics.' She looked over the students and spotted the regulars off to the side warming up. 'Wow, even their uniforms look good.' Noticing the bright blue jerseys with white and a little red in it. She heard some shouting and saw Ryusuki screaming at some students to keep their eye on the ball. She looked over her way and smiled, telling the student to partner up with someone else. She walked over to Luna and said when she finally reached.

"It's nice to see you made it."

"Hai Ryuzaki san"

"Let me finish warming up these guys and I'll introduce you in a bit."

"Hai." With that she walked back to the guys shouting for them to stop slacking off.

'That's Ryuzaki san.' She thought as she looked around the courts and stopped when she spotted the two girls, who she followed to school on the first day, standing on the opposite fence as her. The one with the short pigtails was still shouting and being loud while the other one was trying to quite her. 'Guess they know someone on the team.' Then she turned back to see everyone starting to get into lines on the courts. Ryuzaki looked at her briefly and she nodded heading toward the gates of the courts.

"Team time to line up" she heard Tezuka say.

"Alright everyone, before I begin I would like to introduce to you a new member of the team." There were collective whispers from the team except for the regulars who just grinned. At this time Luna opened the gate and everyone turned to see who was coming. There were more whispers and a few gasps as she approached them. "This is Luna Moncur, she will from now on be our team medic. I would like you all to treat her with the same respect you treat me." Saying this she turned to Luna who was now standing beside her looking at everyone shyly.

"I hope I will be able to assist you with any problems you may have and you can call me Luna chan." She said bowing politely. Some players looked at her skeptically, not sure if it was alright but she smiled sweetly at them and they relaxed. Then Ryuzaki started to talk about the metro tournament and how practice was going to be that day. When she was finished Tezuka ordered everyone back to practice and they all scampered off except for the regulars.

"For you guys I've asked this young man here to plan a very special regiment for the team." All the regulars plus Luna turned to look at who was coming there way.

"Inui?"

"Inui kun?"

"Hello." He said as he finally approached them. "Oh, Luna chan you're here too. Ryuzaki sensei told me that you would be starting today." He said nonchantly.

She grinned up at him. "Oh she did, did she?" 'But she couldn't tell me about you.' She thought, with a twitch in her eye.

"Eh? You know Inui Luna chan?" Oishi asked.

"Hai, he helped me find my class." He nodded, and then they went back to looking at their former member. They found out that he brought ankle weights for them to work on their lower body strength. They also had to hit balls of the same color to the matching cones. Up first were Ryoma and Eiji.

"Sugoi, they're good." Luna said as she stood next to Oishi and Fuji. "Demo, those weights are gonna get to them in a second." She mumbled to herself.

"Huh? What do you mean Luna chan?" asked Oishi as he and Fuji looked at her. She snapped out of observing the two players and looked up at the two.

"Oh, I just mean since they're running up and down the courts like that, those weights are gonna take a toll on them in a minute." And truth be told the minute she finished her sentence the two players felt they're legs getting heavy and Eiji missed the ball after Inui tricked him.

"Sugoi, Luna chan, you really know a lot about this stuff." Oishi said. She blushed a bit shaking her head.

"No, no I just know the basics." Then they watched as Inui handed Eiji a glass with a dark greenish liquid in it. 'Eh? What's that?'

"This is my extra special vegetable juice." Eiji looked at it with a fake grin on his face and Inui just grinned back. Reluctantly he took the drink and downed it. Everyone stood and watched waiting for his reaction.

"Ahh! What is this stuff! Water! Water!" he screamed as he ran off the courts. Everyone was shocked and looked at where Eiji had run out the gates, including Ryoma.

"Ryoma!" Ryuzaki shouted as she hit him a ball, and he totally missed since he was looking at the gates too. In the blink of an eye Inui was in front of him with the green vegetable juice in hand. Ryoma took it reluctantly and then flung the glass down running across the courts, and tripping half way there, after Eiji.

'Wow, that must be some drink.' Luna thought looking back to the rest of the regulars. Next to fall ill to the horrid drink was Oishi, Kawamura, Momo and Kaidoh. In less than ten minutes she was standing on the courts with six groaning regulars around her. "Oh, my." She said covering her mouth with her hands. 'Is this some kind of poison?'

"Luna chan" she looked down at her left to see Eiji looking dazed. "Do you have something for this horrible stuff to go away?" looking at the rest of the regulars she sighed.

"Gomen Eiji kun I don't." he groaned and rolled over. 'Geez, what kind of medic am I if I don't have anything to help them with…whatever this is. I think next time I'll just bring my med kit.' Then she turned when she heard a kid say.

"Fuji senpai missed!"

She looked over and as the kid said, there lay the ball behind him by the fence.

"Fuji you did that on purpose!" she looked down to see Eiji sitting up glaring at Fuji.

"Yeah, I wanted to try this goo."

'Oh no, not another one' Luna thought, as she watched him drink the awful juice. He let out a big sigh saying.

"Not bad, I recommend it. It's good." Everyone was shocked, including Inui.

'Eh? He likes it?'

"Liar, it stinks" Eiji said as he fell back to the ground.

The only one who didn't have to drink the awful juice was Tezuka. 'Either he really didn't want to drink that juice or he's really good.' Now, Inui was critiquing the regulars on where they messed up and she giggled when he said Tezuka was too serious. She laughed even more when they started throwing balls at Inui when he said they wear up to ten lb weights. 'I think I should have my own stats on them so I can now how to help them better. Plus I think I need to find something that helps relieve that Inui juice.' For the rest of practice she made mental notes of each player. When practice was finally over she sighed thinking. 'I need to bring a hat next time. It's so hot! And I wonder if Kawamura kun has schizophrenia? Demo, other than that it looks like Tezuka has a problem with his left arm. I should ask him or Ryuzaki san about that. Oh there she is now.'

"Ano, Ryuzaki san I was wondering if Tezuka kun has a problem with his left arm." She looked at her in shock asking in a whisper.

"How did you know?"

"Huh? I just noticed his muscles spasmed a bit more than usual whenever he swung his racket." Ryuzaki stared at her a bit longer then looked around.

"I knew there was a good reason I picked you. You have a good eye Luna chan." She nodded her head. "Tezuka does have a problem with his left arm but I would rather you not tell anyone. Only me and Oishi , and I think Fuji, know about it, I think you should talk to him about it later."

"Hai. Arigto Ryuzaki san, I'll see you later." She then walked to get her bag and walked out the gate. "This has been a long day, but fun none the less. They sure are determined to be the best." She mumbled to herself as she walked home. 'Eh? Is that Ryoma kun? And the girl with the long pigtails? Hmm??' she hid behind a building and observed the interaction between the two, lucky for her she could hear them perfectly but they couldn't see her. 'Aww, they look so cute. She wants to see his jacket on him? Put it on! Put it on Ryoma kun!' Then she heard him say.

"I'll have it on tomorrow."

'That idiot! How can he be so stupid! Ugh! He's such a boy!' She saw the girl look a little disappointed and then how Ryoma looked at her funny. To her surprise, and to the girls', in one quick motion he had his new jersey on. 'Aww, he's not so stupid after all.' Then she saw the girl smile and congratulated him on making the team. The two then walked away side by side down the street. Luna stepped out of her hiding place and looked at the two with a smile on her face. 'Ah, young love. I think I'm gonna have to be a match maker, heh heh…' She sighed and turned the opposite direction to walk home. She was walking for a while until she bucked into someone coming out of a shop.

"Oh, Fuji kun?"

"Huh? Oh hey Luna chan. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home. You?"

"Oh, I was just buying some food for my plants."

"Oh, really? What kind of plants do you have?"

"Cacti."

"Oh, well that's different."

"Yeah, it's my hobby."

"Oh, ok. Ano…" she tried to find something else to talk about but came up blank. Fuji just smiled at her saying.

"Luna chan, are you going this way home?" he asked pointing to his left.

"Huh? Oh, hai."

"Well, so am I. Would you care to walk with me?" he asked politely. Her cheeks tinted red and she nodded. The two then walked with light conversation and soon Luna realized she was already coming close to her house.

"Oi, Fuji kun that's my house coming up." She said pointing to a white and blue house up ahead. He looked to where she was pointing and nodded, smile never leaving his face.

"Souka" soon they arrived at her gate and she turned to him leaning on the gate.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Fuji kun. Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem."

"I'll see you later then."

"Hai, Ja."

"Ja." She opened her gate and stepped inside as Fuji continued to walk down the sidewalk. Sighing she walked inside and headed start to her room since she knew her mother started work and her sister was still at school. Opening her door she dropped her bag on the floor and flung herself on the bed. 'Well this was an interesting day. I hope I'll be able to help the guys, especially with that Inui drink. Ugh!' She shuddered and rolled over. 'Neh, but I think everything will work out. I hope. I guess I should hurry up and write up my stats on them before I forget, maybe try and find a cure for that drink too.' Slowly she got up and went to her desk to write up what she learned that day on the team.

The next day she woke up late, since it was Saturday, and looked at her clock sleepily.

11:45 a.m.

She rolled over and stretched like a cat, sighing and snuggling back into the sheets. 'I still have some more time to sleep; practice doesn't start till 1:00.' With that last thought in mind she drifted back to sleep. A while passed and Luna sighed again finally sitting up and stretching again. Turning to the left she looked at her clock to check the time.

12:46 p.m.

Turning back to look around the room lazily she yawned then stopped mid yawn turning back to look at the clock. "12:46??? I'm late!!" she cried as she tried to get out of bed. She struggled with her sheets and ended up falling out of bed face first. "Ugh…" she groaned, but she quickly shook it up and got up rushing to the bath room. She took the quickest shower she had ever taken in her life and jumped back in her room to get dressed. Flinging on some blue jean capris and a plain white shirt, she hurried and slipped into her tennis and grabbed a small Nike bag that kept some standard medical supplies she packed last night. Running down the stairs she was about to head out the door when her mom stopped her.

"Luna chan, where are you off to in such a rush?" she was in the kitchen with Lana, Luna's sister. Her mother was a sprightly middle aged woman who was always full of energy and was often mistaken for their sister. Jogging in place she said.

"I have to get to practice mum, I'm late!"

"Your always late." He sister said dryly. She turned to look at her and stuck her tongue out. Her sister was the splitting image of her, even though they were four years apart. The only real difference between them in looks was that Lana was a bit brighter than her and her hair was natural.

"Demo, sweetie you have to eat something."

"I don't have time!"

"Here." Lana said, throwing here an apple. She caught it blinking and looked at her sister. She smirked at her and Luna grinned.

"Arigato nee chan!! Idigimas!!"

"Ja sweetie!"

"Ja!" Running to the door she stopped and picked up a blue visor that was on the table, and then sprinted outside. Once out side she jogged down the side walk while throwing her hair into a messy ponytail with her apple in her mouth. When she was done she looked at her watch.

12:54 p.m.

'What!' Now, she was in a full sprint and by the time she made it to school she was out of breath. Looking at her watch she sighed smiling slightly.

12:58 p.m.

'I made it.' With a light jog she made her way to the back of the school where the tennis courts were located. When she finally reached she saw that everyone was there and was beginning to start practice.

"Konnichiwa Luna chan" she turned to see Ryuzaki smiling at her.

"Oh, Konnichiwa Ryuzaki san."

"Grandma!" the two turned to see the girl with the long pony tails running toward them.

'Grandma?'

"Grandma!"

"What is it Sakuno chan?" Said girl was about to say something when she stopped noticing Luna for the first time.

"Ano…" Looking to where she was looking Ryuzaki smiled.

"Sakuno chan, this is one of my close friends daughter, Luna chan. Luna chan this is Sakuno chan, my grand daughter." Luna smiled and stepped up to the girl extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sakuno chan." Sakuno looked a bit shy and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Luna senpai." She said quietly.

"Call me Luna chan."

"Demo…"

"Saa, don't worry about it I prefer being called Luna chan." Slowly Sakuno nodded her head and a small smile crept on her face.

"What did you want Sakuno chan." Ryuzaki said.

"Oh! I just wanted to know if we're still going shopping later, for my new tennis skirt."

"Huh, oh I forget Sakuno chan I have to meet with Tenko san today, gomen." Sakuno looked a bit down but nodded her head. "Hmm, Luna chan…why don't you take Sakuno chan shopping."

"Huh? Me?" Sakuno looked up at her grandmother then Luna and Ryuzaki nodded her head.

"Ano…sure, I guess." She said smiling softly at Sakuno who blushed slightly.

"Is that all right Sakuno chan?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Hai, it's fine grandma." She said nodding her head.

"Well, Luna chan will go with you after practice is over ok."

"Hai."

"Alright, so you later Sakuno chan."

"Ja, Luna chan, grandma." With that Sakuno ran away to practice her tennis.

"Come on Luna chan, let's go."

"Hai."

The two walked in the courts were everyone was practicing and turned when they came inside.

"Konnichiwa Luna chan!" She turned to see Eiji smiling at her waving his racket around.

"Oi, Luna chan!" Momo said, from the other side of the court. She smiled and waved at them.

"Hi, minna." She said.

"Oi! Get back to work!" Ryuski screamed. Immediately everyone got back to practice and Luna chan just giggled on the side of her. Luna walked over to a corner on the courts were the regulars kept their bags. She sat down and took out a book from her bag which had the information on the guys she wrote yesterday. She observed the players making notes here and there about them that she thought would help her later.

"Luna chan what are you doing?" She looked up to see it was Inui looking down at her with a book in his hand too.

"Oh, hey Inui kun. I'm just trying to write down some useful stuff about everyone."

"Saa, I see."

"What's in your book?" he looked at her then slide his glasses up with his finger and said.

"Data." She blinked.

"Ok, ano…Inui kun may I ask what exactly do you put in your ano…vegetable drink?" He looked at her and a wicked smile, at least it seemed like that to her, appeared on his face.

"Vegatables." Was his only reply. Smiling at him with a fake 'I believe you' smile, she nodded at him and he smiled too and went back to his book. She sighed and looked back at the guys thinking.

'I highly doubt that.'

After practice Luna packed up her book and got up to stretch, looking around the courts to see a few people left. She was about to walk out the gates when she heard her name.

"Oi! Luna chan!" she turned to see Eiji bouncing over to her smiling broadly. She smiled back at him, indeed his carefree attitude was infecting.

"Hey, Eiji kun, what's up?"

"Ne, ne Luna chan, let's go for ice cream." She blinked then smiled at him apologetically.

"Gomen Eiji kun, but I have to take Sakuno chan shopping today." He looked disappointed and she hated to see him look so down, even though they only met a few days ago it felt like they knew each other forever. "Don't worry we'll go soon okay?" After hearing that he looked at her with a big grin on his face and nodded.

"Hai!"

"Alright then I'll see you later then. Ja."

"Bye Bye Luna chan!" she waved at him then went to look for Sakuno. She found her quickly since she was practicing on the side of the school. 'Now, I know I don't how to play tennis but, I do know that that is not a good form.' Looking at Sakuno she saw that her form was…not good. 'She needs help, and I know the perfect little blunt speaking kid to do it. Heh heh.' Deciding to make her presence known she gave a small cough in her hand and Sakuno quickly turned around.

"Huh? Oh Luna senp… I mean Luna chan!"

"Are you ready to go Sakuno chan?"

"Uhh, Hai!" she quickly went off to the side to put her racket in her bag and trotted up to the taller girl. "I'm ready." Luna smiled at her and turned.

"Then let's go."

The two girls talked the whole time they were together, well Luna did most of the talking in the beginning but Sakuno warmed up to her quickly and the two had a nice conversation. They were now headed to Sakunos house since they finished getting her skirt. Since they were now a little more relaxed with each other now, Luna decided to try and figure out this Ryoma business with her, subtly of course.

"Sakuno chan, what do you think of Ryoma kun?" Yeah, real subtle. The younger girl immediately blushed and started to stutter a bit.

"Ano…what do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just wanna know what you think about him."

"Well…I think he's…a great tennis player…and has excellent skills."

"True, true. Do you think he's cute?"

"Huh? I…I…I…" Luna laughed good naturedly, at the young girl blushing heavily on the side of her.

"It's alright Sakuno chan, you don't have to answer." Said girl visibly relaxed. "Besides your home."

"Huh?" she turned and saw, indeed she was home. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Ryuzaki san told me."

"Oh! Well, arigato Luna chan. For taking me to get my skirt."

"No problem Sakuno chan, maybe next time we can stop to get something to eat." Sakuno smiled and nodded her head.

"Hai. That would be nice."

"Alrighty then, I'll see you later."

"Ja Luna chan."

"Ja." And with that Luna turned around and headed home. 'It seems I have a lot of work to do. I mean she can't even admit she thinks he's cute. Oh well, that means more fun for me, ne?'


	3. Enter Regional Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

**Chapter 3 – Enter Regional Tournament**

'I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!' thought a panicking Luna as she ran down the street fixing her hair in a messy pony tail. 'Now where did Ryuzaki tell me that place was…ano…oh yeah, Shikinomori Park! Now, it should be around here some where.' She took a right and smiled when she saw the 'Shikinomori Park' sign next to the entrance. 'Ok, now I just have to find everyone, they probably already registered by now.'

"Where's Luna chan?" Eiji asked looking around the crowded park.

"I don't know, but we have to go register now Eiji, hurry up. Don't worry, she'll find us." Oishi said to his friend.

"Fine." He sighed as he followed the rest of the team to the register desk.

"Now let's see." Luna said to herself as she looked at the match ups for the day on the board in front of her. "Seigaku, Seigaku, Seigaku…Ah ha!" she said when she found out who they were playing first. "Gyokurin huh…" 'I wonder where their match will be?' "Ano, can you tell me where the Seigaku, Gyokurin match will be?" she said to a referee who was passing by her.

"Seigaku…Gyokurin…" he flipped through some papers he had in his hand and looked back at her. "The Seigaku and Gyokurin match with be in Court C, that's over there." He said pointing to his right.

"Arigato." She said, giving him a slight bow and rushing off in the direction he pointed. Looking ahead she could see the figure of a petite girl with long braids in the distance. 'Sakuno chan?' she thought. Getting closer she realized it was her and she looked lost. 'That girl is gonna miss the match if she doesn't hurry up.' When she finally reached she yelled. "Oi!, Sakuno chan!" Said girl turned and smiled at her when she saw it was her. "Come on, we're gonna be late for the match!" Before Sakuno could do anything Luna grabbed her hand and dragged her off with her toward the courts. Finally able to find her voice Sakuno managed to say.

"Luna chan, do you know where the match is?"

"Hai."

They soon reached the court that was labled C and Luna could see some members of the Seigaku tennis club by the fence. "Great, we made it, and looks like they didn't start yet. Sakuno chan I have to go by the team okay?"

"Hai Luna chan. Arigato for helping me reach on time."

"No prob. See ya later." And with that she made her way toward the regulars.

"This should be an interesting match." Inui said as he looked at the players on the opposite team.

"I made it!"

Inui looked to the side of him to see an out of breath Luna leaning on the wall trying to get air back in her lungs.

"Luna chan?" he questioned. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I'm late." At this point the rest of the regulars had turned around.

"Luna chan!" Eiji said bouncing over to her.

"Hey, Eiji kun, hey guys." She said looking at everybody.

"Ah, Luna chan you made it, and just in time to see me and Echizen mop the floor with those two." Momo said swinging his racket back and forth.

"Yup. Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said grinning. Looking behind Momo she saw Ryoma checking the strings on his racket. She walked over to him and he looked up at her with those big golden eyes that made her want to squeal and glomp him in a bear hug. "Ryoma kun, you ready for your first match?"

"Yeah" was his simple answer. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you could at least sound a little bit excited." He just blinked and she cracked. 'He's just too cute to get mad at!' With that she walked up to him with a grin on her face as he looked at her skeptically. "Anyway, good luck Ryoma kun." Saying that she lifted his cap a bit and planted a kiss on his forehead and stepped back grinning at his shocked face.

"Eh?" she turned around to see the whole team looking at her and she blushed thinking. 'Oops.'

"Eh? Echizen got a good luck kiss form Luna chan and I didn't?" Momo said, making Ryoma pull his cap down to hide his blush. Fuji just chuckled and Oishi smiled at his team mate. "Luna chan what about my good luck kiss?" he said pointing at himself.

"Eh?" she said blinking. "Ano…oh, well alright." She said walking up to him as he grinned leaning down to her. She got on her tip toes since he was still taller than her and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright! I feel like I could play one hundred matches now." He said grinning like a mad man. Luna blushed and looked at the rest of the team that was grinning at Momo's attitude. "Come on Echizen let's go!" he said walking off to the court with Ryoma following him quietly.

"Neh! Luna chan, where's my good luck kiss?" Eiji said giving her puppy eyes.

"Eh?" she said starting to blush all over again.

"Eiji." Oishi said to his friend in a motherly tone.

"Saa, Luna chan can give you your kiss before your match."

"Huh?" Luna said looking over to see Fuji smiling at her innocently. 'What the…'

"Really?" Eiji said looking at Luna hopefully. Giving in to his hopeful expression she nodded.

"Hai, before your match."

"Yay!" he said bouncing off to Oishi.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought looking at everyone and stopped at Fuji who was still smiling at her innocently. 'Or more like, what has HE gotten me into.' Sighing and rolling her eyes at nothing in particular she turned to the courts to see Ryoma and Momo already proclaiming their victory. 'I can't believe how cocky those two are. It would be real embarrassing for them if they lost but, they'll probably have something cocky to say to that too.' Luna thought as she observed the two Seigaku regulars on the court as the match began. Watching the first serve Luna was surprised how Momo and Ryoma actually looked like they knew what they were doing as doubles partners, but raised an eyebrow when she saw they're Ah Un strategy. 'Eh? Strange, but it works.' The game was going alright until Ryoma and Momo tried to get the ball on the other side of the court and bucked into each other. 'Huh? Ok, no need to worry, it's just a simple mistake. But why do I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Game Gyukurin! 1-0"

"Huh? I blinked and we already lost the match?" Luna said from her seat between Oishi and Eiji.

"Momo and ochibi are leaving spots open for their opponent to score." Eiji said with his hands behind his head.

"Huh?" she said turning to him.

"Meaning they only know how to block balls coming from the middle and that's it." Oishi said from her other side.

"Oh…We're in trouble."

"Game Gyokurin! 2-0"

"Huh? Two games already? All that talk they had and they already lost two games." Luna said looking at the court. "And now, they're arguing. Great." She said sarcastically.

"Huh? Oops." She turned, with the rest of the regulars, to see Fuji pick up Ryomas' bag that he accidentally knocked over. A book fell out and everyone gathered around to see what it was.

'Doubles for Beginners'

"Say what!" Luna shouted, as everyone looked at the two 'beginners' on the court.

"Game Seigaku! 1-2. Change court!"

"Those two are something else." Oishi said, as he and the rest of the team watched Ryoma and Momo argue in front of Ryuzaki.

"I'm so embarrassed." Luna said as she hid behind Kawamura.

"Don't worry, they still have time to catch up." Kawamura said scratching the back of his head a little nervous at how close Luna was. They watched as the game resumed and Luna took her seat between Oishi and Eiji once more.

"Tezuka, you think I made a mistake pairing those two up?." Ryuzaki asked.

"Hai." He answered.

Luna looked at the two then back to the game. 'They may be right, they look so tense.'

"Oi! Momo, Echizen! You still have time to catch up!." Oishi cheered from the side of her.

'He's right! They still have time to catch up. We shouldn't give up so easily!' "Yeah! Go Momo kun! Go Ryoma kun! Show em what Seigaku is made of!" She cheered. She watched as Momo served and the ball connected with Ryomas head. A sweat drop formed at the back of her head. "Come on Momo kun! Relax!" she shouted. Momo served again and this time it looked like they were getting some where until Ryoma hit the ball and it ending up colliding with Momo's head. "You can't be serious…" she said as she buried her head behind Oishi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll figure something out soon." Oishi said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I hope so." She said looking back at the courts to see Ryoma and Momo glaring at each other. Getting frustrated now at the twos' incompatibility to work together she got up in one swift motion and shouted. "Hey! You two better get your heads in the game or I'll come on that court and make you get it in the game!" They looked at her in shock as the other regulars did as well, since they never saw her get frustrated before.

"Ano…Luna chan…I think you should take a seat." Oishi said quietly as he pulled on her hand a bit. She looked down at him and then to the other members to see them looking at her with different expressions on their faces. Her cheeks tinted red and she sat down and crossed her legs looking back at the two Seigaku members on the court, who were now looking at each other with a stern look. They then walked back to their places but everyone looked on in shock as they made a line straight down the middle of the court with their rackets.

'Huh? Well, what do you know, that might actually work.' Luna thought looking at the two take their places. Surprisingly splitting the court in half actually worked and the two quickly got back into the game. "Woohoo! Yeah! That's the way to do it! Go Momo kun! Ryoma kun!"

"Game and Match Seigaku!"

"Hooray! We won!" Luna said getting up and cheering.

"Yeah, I can't believe they won." Kawamura said looking at the pair as they walked up to Ryuzaki.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" the regulars looked to see Ryuzaki pulling Ryoma's and Momo's cheeks, scolding them for their performance on the courts. Luna laughed with the rest of the regulars as Ryoma and Momo sat down on the ground in punishment.

'Poor things.' Luna thought as she looked at them but couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Oi! Luna chan! Luna chan!" she turned to see Eiji waving at her. She walked over to him were he was with Oishi, finishing up their stretching.

"What's up Eiji." She said when she finally reached them.

"Our match is about to start, we need our good luck kiss." He said smiling at her.

'Eh? Oh, yeah…Fuji I'm gonna…'

"Luna chan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" she said snapping out of her thoughts. He grinned and leaned down to her as she gave him a peck on the cheek, while hers tinted red.

"Hoi Hoi! Oishi, it's your turn!"

"Nani?" he said looking at Eiji then Luna.

"Come on, you need to get your good luck kiss before the match."

"Demo Eiji…" he was cut off when he felt a light pressure on his cheek. He looked to his left to see Luna smiling at him.

"Gambate Oishi." He blushed and scratched his head.

"A-arigato."

"Hoi! Arigato Luna chan!" Eiji said as he slung his arm around Oishi's neck.

"No problem." With that the two headed to the courts as she went to go to her seat. Before she reached she saw Fuji looking at her, or that's what she thought since his eyes where closed. "What?"

"Nothing." She raised an eyebrow and then decided to take her seat. The match started and then ended in the blink of an eye.

"Game and match Seigaku!"

'Wow, they aren't called Golden Pair for nothing.' Luna thought as she watched them come back to their seats.

"Hoi, Hoi! Luna chans good luck kiss worked!" Eiji said as he took his seat. Luna blushed as everyone one looked at her.

"Eh heh…Eiji kun it wasn't me. It was just that you two are at a higher level than them." She said. Looking back at the game it was obvious the difference in skills. Eiji seemed to think about this then smiled saying.

"That's not the point, the point is Luna chans kiss worked! You should give Kaidoh his good luck kiss now, his match is next."

"Eh?" Was what Luna and Kaidoh said at the same time.

"Eiji you…" Oishi began but was cut off by Luna.

"I don't mind." 'It looks like I started something I won't be able to get out of. But hey, it's not that bad once you think about it. I get to give good luck kisses to cute guys. Now where's the problem in that?' she thought walking up to Kaidoh who was looking at her with a near panic look on his face.

"Sen-senpai…" he stuttered out.

'He looks cute all nervous.' She thought with a smile on her face. "Kaidoh kun I thought I told you not to call me that." She said playfully. He took a step back and she walked right up to him and placed her hand on his chest and stood on her tip toes to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked at her and then quickly turned around to hide his blush.

"Go Kaidoh! Do your best!" Eiji shouted. Kaidoh quickly made his way out onto the court. In less than ten minutes the match was over.

"Game and match Seigaku!"

"Sugoi! Luna chan your good luck kisses are good."

"Eiji I..." She sighed since she knew it was no good. "Yeah, I guess they are."

"Alright, Kawamura you're up." Oishi said.

"Hai." He said getting up.

"Kawamura." He looked down and was greeted with a peck on his cheek.

"Gambate." Luna said smiling at him. He blushed heavily and stuttered out.

"A-arigato L-luna chan." He made his way to the court and Luna saw him go from shy timid Kawamura to loud boastful Kawamura when Oishi threw him his racket.

'I feel sorry for his opponent.' Luna thought as she watched the match unfold.

"Game and match Seigaku!"

"Fuji you're up." Oishi said.

'I shouldn't even give him a kiss.' Luna thought walking up to him as he got his racket out of his bag. Since they met Luna found out how Fuji could be sadistic, even through the smallest things. 'But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to give cute boys kisses…including him.' She grinned with that last thought in mind and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Ah, Luna chan, what can I do for you?" he asked.

'He knows exactly why I'm here. That little…' "I just came to wish you good luck."

"Saa, arigato."

'Eh? Why is he acting dumb? The least he could do is bend a little. Ugh! I have to do everything myself.' She took a step towards him with a red tint on her cheeks and before she knew it Fuji had her right hand in his and kissed the back of it in a gentlemanly fashion. 'Eh?'

"Arigato Luna chan." He said again smiling at her, she blushed and gave a small nod.

"Fuji, how come you didn't let Luna chan give you a good luck kiss?"

"Let it be Eiji." Oishi said from the side of him.

"Fine." He said pouting. Luna quickly took her seat next to Kawamura and looked at the tensai as he began his match. 'That boy, he is such a…such a…'. she continued to watch the match and Fuji's graceful movements on the courts. '…angel.' She thought clutching her right hand in her lap.

"Game and match Seigaku!"

"We won!" Luna said cheering with the rest of the crowd.

"Alright minna, good job. But don't go thinking you can slack off, this is just the beginning. Your next match is in an hour so rest up and get prepared."

"Hai!" the group said and gave her a bow.

"Oi Luna chan, would you like to come with Tezuka and me to get some drinks?" Fuji asked her as she was digging through her bag.

"Huh? Oh sure." She walked with him to Tezuka and the three made their way to the vender to get their drinks. They had light conversation, which was mainly Fuji and Luna with the occasional Tezuka, and when they finished their drinks they went looking at the other matches.

"We're playing Mizunohuchi junior high after lunch." Fuji began.

"Yea." Teazuka answered.

"Are they tough?" Luna asked, leaning on the railing next to Tezuka. Before her question could be answered someone interrupted them.

"Tezuka and Fuji."

"Huh?" Luna saw a guy walk up to them with a smug look on his face. He started talking to Tezuka and making comments on why he didn't play in the match. She raised her eyebrow and looked at Tezuka to see his stoic face still in place.

"Let's go. Fuji, Luna chan."

"Huh? Oh hai." She said following them until the guy grabbed Tezukas' elbow.

"Let go." Tezuka said. Instead of doing as he was told, the guy started to squeeze his elbow.

'What the? What's his problem? Why I oughta.' She thought taking a step in his direction but stopped as Tezuka pulled his arm back and Fuji took her wrist pulling her gently after them. "What was his problem Tezuka kun?"

"Don't worry about him." He said shortly.

"But…"

"It's not important." Fuji said.

She sighed giving up. "Fine." Now she realized that Fuji had her wrist in his hand. She blushed slightly and said. "Ano…Fuji kun…" he looked at her and she looked down at their hands and he followed her gaze.

"Oh, gomen, gomen Luna chan." He said smile ever present, scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok." She said smiling softly. The two didn't notice as Tezuka gave them a side glance and then looked back to the front.


	4. Enter Fudomine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

A/N: Gomen, I made a mistake with the month school starts for them. It's not September but April, so I already fixed that error in chapter one. I'm trying to go by the real Japanese school system and follow the plot, with my own tweaks here and there. They have school from April to March with three breaks in between-summer (a month), winter (2 weeks, but I might make it longer) and spring (2 weeks, still might make it longer.) So just wanted to clear that up so you don't get confused reading this chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4 - Enter Fudomine**

"So you're saying we're playing Fudomine in the finals?" Luna asked.

"Seems so." Kawamura said.

"Huh? Doesn't that jacket say Fudomine?" Luna asked looking at a guy next to Horio, who was babbling about how Seigaku could beat Fudomine easily. Everyone turned, to see the whole Fudomine team in front of them. 'Oh, they look scary.' She thought as she stood behind Eiji. When she saw their captain exchange handshakes with Tezuka she let out a sigh of relief. 'Well, they don't seem so bad.' They walked away and she looked on in awe at the guy who was bouncing his ball on the side of his racket and wasn't even looking at it. 'Wow, he's good.' Then she looked to see why they stopped walking and saw Ryoma sitting on a bench doing the same thing the guy was doing but he was doing it with his eyes closed and drinking his Ponta. She grinned thinking. 'That kid is something else.'

Without much struggle, Seigaku made it to the finals with Fudomine as their opponent.

"Alright Kawamura, Fuji. Give us the first win."

"Hai." They said in unison.

"Kawamura."

"Huh?" he looked down to see Luna smiling up him. "Oh?" He brought his face down and Luna grinned giving him a quick peck on the cheek. By now, the regulars knew to expect Luna's good luck kisses, since Eiji constantly reminded her.

"Good luck Kawamura kun." He still had a faint blush on his cheeks, but other than that he was alright. She turned around and almost walked right into Fuji who was smiling down at her. She sighed thinking.

'I won't even try.' Because every time she tried to kiss his cheek, he quickly took her hand and gave it a kiss instead. 'Besides, who would want to kiss him anyway.' She thought with a pout. So she just stuck her hand out and he grinned taking it gently and giving it a light kiss.

"Good luck Fuji kun."

"Arigato Luna chan."

"No problem." With that said the two players walked onto the court and the match began. 'Wow, they look like they're struggling.' She thought as she watched them. 'Huh, what's that? The ball just crawled on the ground, it didn't bounce?' "Hey, Oishi what was that?"

"That was one of Fuji's triple counter attacks Tsubame Gishii. The counter slice shot utilizes the original spin of the ball. In addition to the spin in the same direction."

"Oh…" 'Well, let's pretend I understood what he said.' "Tsubame Gishii huh."

It seemed Seigaku got the flow of the game back until…

"Hadoukyuu? What the? That guy! His arm! That's too much strain to put on it just to return a shot." Luna said as she watched the guy return the shot with his Hadoukyuu. The shot came flying back at Fuji and Kawamura at rocket speed and she gasped as she saw Fuji take a stance to return it. "Fuji don't do it!" she screamed. 'If he tries to return it he'll damage his wrist!' she thought panicking.

"Don't do it Fuji!" Oishi cried.

"Fuji!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked in shock to see Kawamura step in front of Fuji and return the ball with much difficultly. 'He returned it.' She thought bewilderedly. Then she looked to see the guy take the same stance again. 'No, he can't possibly be thinking of doing it again.' To her shock and everyone else's, even on the Fudomine team, the ball went right through his racket. 'Huh?'

"Alright! Kawamura senpai returned it! We have the lead!" the freshman's' yelled.

"No…Kawamura kun…" Luna said standing up and looking at him. Fuji touched his wrist and he screamed in pain. 'Just as I thought.' "He damaged his wrist." The regulars looked at her then back to Fuji who took his racket from him, after he said they forfeited the game. The two made their way to the bench and Luna immediately went to Kawamura and knelt in front of him.

"Kawamura kun, how does your wrist feel?" She asked as she gently held it and inspected the large red bruise starting to appear on it.

"It only hurts a little bit." He said shyly.

"Hmm…" she looked at it more closely. "This may hurt a bit." She poked the tender flesh lightly and felt around for any broken bones quickly, so it wouldn't hurt him so much.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" he cried.

"Gomen." She put his wrist down and dug in her bag looking for her ice cool spray and bandages. When she found them she took his wrist back in her hand and lifted the spray to it. "This may sting a little." She sprayed it and he flinched.

"Ouch!"

"Gomen, let me wrap it up for you." She took the bandages she had and made quick work to wrap his wrist securely. When she was done she asked.

"Is it too tight?" he shook his head and she gave him a small smile. She stood up and didn't even realize everyone was looking at her. "Nani?"

"Sugoi, Luna chan you're good." Eiji said. She smiled at him and looked back at Kawamura. "Not really, I just do what I can to help."

"So Luna chan, what's the diagnosis." Ryuzaki asked walking up to her. She smiled at Ryuzaki and looked at Kawamura's wrist. "Well, from what I can tell, he hasn't broken anything. The most I can say it is, is a sprain but he should still go to the doctor to check it out." She nodded her head

"Alright Kawamura, you're going to the hospital now, Luna chan will take you."

"Hai, Ryuzaki sensei."

"Ano…before we go Ryuzaki san, I would like to check something out first. Can you give me a second?"

"Huh?...sure."

"Arigato." With that Luna made her way across the court quickly and everyone watched in awe as she walked straight up to Fudomines captain.

"What is she doing?" Momo asked. After a few minutes Luna bowed at him and walked over to the guy who used the Hadoukyuu, who was standing in the corner. They watched as she talked to him and how he looked at his captain who gave him a nod then he looked back to Luna. He scratched the back of his head while Luna put a hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently. Then to every ones surprise she took his wrist and dragged him across the court back to the Seigaku regulars.

"Luna chan what are you doing?" Oishi asked.

"Well, Kawamura wasn't the only one injured during the match ya know." She said looking up at the guy know known as Ishida.

"You mean…"

"Yup, now before I go incase I don't get back in time…" she said as she walked up to Eiji and gave him a peck on the cheek as well as Oishi. "I don't know if I'll be back for your match Kaidoh kun, so just in case." She leaned over Kaidoh, who was sitting down, and grabbed the back of his head to give him a kiss on the forehead. He blushed and gave a 'fshhh…'. She grinned and looked at Ryoma. 'I should be back in time for his match, but what the heck.' She walked over to Ryoma, lifted his hat and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Gambate Ryoma kun." Smiling in satisfaction at how he pulled his cap down to cover his blush, she walked over to Ryuzaki who was waiting with Kawamura and Ishida. 'I should be back in time for Tezuka's match. But…I just realized I never gave him a good luck kiss yet. Hmmm…probably because we won every match before we got to singles one. But enough of that, I need to hurry up and get these guys to the hospital.' "Alright Ryuzaki san, I'm ready."

"Alright, take care of them and come back soon."

"Hai, See you guys later." She said as she waved to the rest of the regulars. They waved back to her and watch as she walked off with the two injured players.

"She sure is something else. Not only taking care of our player but the opponents as well." Oishi said.

"Yeah, she sure is." Fuji said watching as they walked off out of sight.

"Alright! Oishi! Kikamaru! Let's win this one for Kawamura!"

"Hai!"

The trio reached the hospital fairly quickly and Luna let the two boys sit down while she filled in the registration papers.

"Alright, the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said when she handed in the papers.

"Hai, Arigato." She then took a seat in between the boys and asked.

"How are your wrists?"

"Better than before, arigato Luna chan." Kawamura said.

"No prob, Kawamura kun."

"How about you Ishida kun?"

"It's alright."

"Good."

"Kawamura san, Ishida san?" the nurse called from the front.

"Over here." Luna said standing up, as the boys followed behind her. They were lead into a large office and Luna let them sit down while she stood up by the wall. She had a bit difficulty making them sit down since they insisted that she have a seat, but with a stern 'sit' they were both sitting quietly in their seats. When the doctor finally came in he smiled at them and sat down.

"Now what do we have here." He looked at Kawamuras' arm first and unwrapped it asking. "Now how did you get this?"

Scratching behind his head in his shy manner he answered.

"Playing tennis, from returning a ball. It went straight through the racket even." He said grinning sheepishly.

"You mean you got injured from returning a ball? And a whole opened up in the racquet?" He asked while tending to the wound. "That's impossible." He said laughing.

"Ano…but that's the truth." The doctor looked at him like he didn't believe him until Luna spoke.

"That is what happened." He looked at her and saw her giving him a look that said 'Don't you dare think my friend is lying.' He grinned with a sweat drop and said.

"H-hai, your right." He then got back to tending to Kawamura's wrist and Luna sighed looking out the window next to her. 'It's raining. I wonder how everyone is doing now.'

"Luna chan, arigato for everything." Ishida said as they walked out the hospital. The weather had already cleared up and was now bright and sunny.

"No, problem Ishida kun. What's important is that you two feel and get better."

"Hai." Looking at her watch she checked the time.

"Hmm…looks like we still have time to get to the match; that is if it isn't over yet."

"Oi! Luna chan! Kawamura senpai!" The trio looked ahead to see Momo running up to them. Luna smiled as he stopped in front of them. "Hey guys, are you alright Kawamura senpai?" he asked.

"Hai, all thanks to Luna chan." He said lifting up his bandaged wrist.

"So what are you doing down here anyway, Momo kun?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I just came to check up on you guys."

"Oh, that was sweet of you. So how are the matches going?"

"Well, I left Kaidoh playing a guy named Kamino san?" he said looking at Ishida.

"Hai, Kamino was set to play singles 2." He said nodding.

"Oh, so how did doubles 2 go?"

"Oh, we won." Momo said grinning.

"Oh, great."

The group soon made their way back to the courts to see Ryoma and Shinji playing their match.

"Oh, it's Echizens turn already." Kawamura said looking at the courts.

"Well, I guess this is where we part." Luna said to Ishida.

"Hai, arigato again. For everything Luna chan." He said bowing to her.

"Your welcome, see you later." He nodded and walked in the direction of his team.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead of me. I'll be right back."

"Huh, you sure Luna chan?" Kawamura asked.

"Hai, I'll be right back."

"Ok then." Momo said as he and Kawamura made their way back to the match.

'I guess it's a good thing I gave Ryoma kun his kiss before his match huh.' She thought with a small smile on her face. 'Now where is that bathroom…?'

"Someone find Luna chan, now!" Ryuzaki shouted.

"Hai!" Eiji got up quickly and ran to look for Luna.

'I wonder how the game is going?' Luna thought as she made her way back to the courts.

"Luna chan! Oi Luna chan!"

"Eiji?" she said as she saw the red head run up to her with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Ochibi got hurt during the match!" he said taking her hand and dragging her after him.

"What!? How?" she said now running beside him.

"His racket hit the poll, broke and bounced of it hitting his eye."

"Say what!" she said unbelievingly.

"See." He said as they came up to see Ryoma wipe his bleeding eye and arguing with the referee.

"I can play." He said.

'Is he stupid? He can't play with a bleeding eye. But he looks so determined.' She sighed as she walked up to him. "Ryoma kun are you stupid?! You can't play with a bleeding eye!"

"But…"

"Come here." She said taking his hand and dragging him to the bench. "Sit." He obeyed and she dug in her bag for her supplies as she kneeled in front of him. Taking out some tape, alcohol, cotton and sterilized tissue. She whipped the blood that covered his eye and cheek with the cotton and looked at the wound more closely. 'His eye is alright, thank God for that. But his lid is split open.' "Ryoma kun, this may hurt a bit." She poured the alcohol on some of the tissue and dab it on the cut.

"Ouch! Ouch!"

"Keep still. Here." She said blowing on it gently. She took the rest of the tissue and pressed it to his eye and taped it up with her first aid tape. 'This should do for now but his lid defiantly needs stitching.' She thought and stood up with a sigh. "That should do for now." Everyone looked on in awe at Ryoma and his cleaned up eye, even Ryoma.

"Hey, it stopped bleeding!" he said.

"But it was bleeding so much a few seconds ago." Oishi said.

"This is the best I can do. It'll hold up fifteen minutes tops." She said looking at Ryoma.

"Hai." He said walking back to the referee, who was shocked to see him ready to play.

Luna watched the slight argument between Oishi and Tezuka about letting Ryoma play but he said if Ryoma didn't win in ten minutes, they'll forfeit. 'I feel the same as Oishi, but it's pointless trying to knock some sense into that kid once his mind is made up.' She thought as she watched Ryoma walk back on the courts. "Come on! Go Ryoma kun!" she cheered as the others followed her lead.

"Go Ochibi!" Eiji cheered.

"Yeah! Go Echizen! You can do it!" Momo shouted.

Surprisingly Ryoma won and it only took 9:58 minutes.

"Yeah! Ryoma kun! You rock!" Luna cheered as she clapped with the rest of the crowd. After the final ceremony was over Luna started to pack up her supplies, which she had forgot to put back after treating Ryoma.

"Oi! Luna chan!" she turned to see Eiji smiling at her.

"Hey, Eiji kun."

"Are you coming to Kawamura's place for the party?" The two started walking behind the group who was heading off to the changing rooms.

"What party?"

"He called his dad up and told him about our victory so he closed down the restaurant so we can have a victory party at his place."

"Oh, alright. What kind of restaurant is it?"

"A sushi."

"Oh, alright. I'll come then."

"Great!"

"I'll wait out here while you guys change."

"Hai, be back soon."

"Ok." She said as she watched the regulars go to the changing rooms. She sighed and walked over to the notice board to look over the schedules absentmindedly, to waste some time. 'I hope Ryoma kun is alright. Well, he should be if Ryuzaki san took him to the hospital.'

"Hey there, cutie."

"Huh?" She looked up to see a guy leaning on the board casually in a tennis uniform, grinning at her. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Well, maybe you can." He said grinning a little too much for her liking.

'Is his face stuck that way?' she thought, thinking something was wrong with him. "How so?" she asked.

"Well, you could…" he begun but stopped when he saw someone step up behind her.

Tezuka walked out of the changing room with his bag slung on his shoulder and was about to walk away when he spotted Luna. She was talking to a guy who was looking at her in a way Tezuka didn't like at all. 'He's up to no good.' He thought, as he walked up behind her. He saw the guy look up at him and froze.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. The guy looked at her and stuttered out.

"Uh, not-thing." Tezuka narrowed his eyes at him and the guy squeaked. "Uh, I gatta go." And with that he rushed somewhere out of sight. Luna raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. 'Weird. Strange guy.' She turned around and walked right into somebody.

"Huh." She looked up to see Tezuka looking down at her. "Oh hi Tezuka kun." She said smiling at him. He nodded and was about to walk away when she stopped him. "Hey, are you going to the party?" He nodded again and she continued. "Great, why don't you wait with me here?" He looked at her and then nodded again. They walked over to a tree right opposite the changing rooms and leaned against it. They watched as people walked by in silence. 'He doesn't really talk much, but that's expected of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Still I haven't really talked to him as much as the other guys.' "Tezuka kun," he looked over at her. "How do you feel about winning the regional tournament?" He looked back at the crowd and answered.

"It feels good but we still have a ways to go until we reach our goal."

"Goal? What's that?"

"To win the Nationals."

"Oh, well I think you guys are doing a pretty good job so far, I'm sure you'll make it."

"Arigato." She smile and nodded.

"And I'll do my best to help you guys out too." he looked down at her with his eyes opened slightly in shock. "I mean I'll try hard to be a good medic for the team." He looked at her a little longer then nodded looking back at the crowd just in time to see Oishi and Kawamura coming out of the changing room and heading towards them. 'I have to study harder to be a good medic so I can help these guys make it to the Nationals.'

"Hey, Momo that's mine!" Eiji shouted as Momo took the last sushi.

"Don't worry Eiji senpai, Kawamura senpai is bringing more, see." He said pointing to Kawamura who was bringing two large plates of sushi. The group was now at Kawamura's restaurant and everyone was relaxing and having fun.

"Hey, Fuji kun what are you eating?" Luna asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Huh? Oh, wasabi sushi."

"Oh, I love wasabi! Can I have some?"

"Sure." He said, smile still ever present.

"Hey, Fuji your hogging all the sushi." Eiji said.

"Huh?"

"Hey, look over there." Fuji turned in the direction he was pointing and Luna leaned over to see him sneak one of Fuji's sushi.

"Ano…I don't think you…" But it was too late, he already popped a roll in his mouth and she watched as his face turned red.

"Fuji, what is this?!"

"A wasabi roll."

"Tea, tea! I need tea!"

Luna laughed with the rest of the team and they soon got back to their conversations. A while later Luna began to pack up her bag and head home, when she saw the sun was setting.

"Well, you guys I'll see you later ok?"

"Hai, Ja ne Luna chan!"

"Ja!" she said sliding the door shut.

"Hey guys, I think we should do something for Luna chan since she helped us so much today." Eiji said.

"Yeah we should. But what?" Momo asked.

The group quieted down to think of something when Fuji suggested.

"How about a uniform."

"That's a great idea!" Eiji said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Fuji." Kawamura said.

"We can have Mr. Shinki do it." Oishi said. "Do you think he'll mind making one on short notice Ryuzaki sensei?"

"No he shouldn't. He always makes Seigakus uniforms. I'm sure he wouldn't mind making one more."

"Great, then let's see if he can have it ready for Monday." Momo said as everyone else agreed.

When she slid the door shut and started down the street home she was almost at the end of the corner when she heard the door open and turned around to see who it was.

"Fuji kun?"

"I'm heading home too, would you mind if I accompany you?"

"Oh, not at all." He walked up beside her and the two made their way down the street heading home. "Fuji kun, how do you feel about winning the regional tournament?" she asked suddenly.

"It feels pretty good." He answered simply.

"Do you plan on going to the Nationals?"

"Uh huh, we all are. It's our goal." She smiled at him and looked back at the setting sun ahead of them.

"That's good to know. I'm going to try my best to help you guys make it there too." he looked down at her, smile still in place saying.

"Arigato Luna chan, we appreciate it." She nodded looking around at the scenery. He looked at her for a moment longer then turned his head away. "So how is soccer practice going for you?"

She smiled looking up at him. "It's going great, I think I might actually make the team even."

"That's good to know. I'm sure you'll make it."

"Thanks."

"When do they pick the regulars?"

"Oh, the end of May, since soccer season doesn't start till August."

"Souka."

"Yeah, they don't pick the regulars right away like you guys. I mean this school is basically all tennis."

"Well, we do have other sports."

"Yeah, but tennis is the main thing."

"True."

The two then stopped in front of Luna's house a few seconds later and said their fare wells.

"Ja Luna chan."

"Ja Fuji kun." She walked inside her gate and watched as he continued to make his way down the street. Sighing she turned around and walked inside her house. "Tadima!" she yelled.

"Oh Luna chan, how was the game?"

"Oh, we won." She said smiling.

"That's great sweetie!"

"Yeah, I know. I already ate so I'm going to bed now ok."

"Alright sweetie, goodnight."

"Night." She headed upstairs to her room but stopped to her sisters first. Walking right in without knocking she saw that her sister was lying down watching t.v. "Night, nee chan." She said as she draped her in a half hug. She grunted and mumbled out.

"Yeah, yeah, night." Luna rolled her eyes and exited the room and finally reached hers. She quickly put up her bag and headed to the bathroom to take quick shower. A few minutes later she walked out of her bathroom wearing flannel pants and a big grey shirt. Sighing she flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking over the days events.

'Today has been one heck of a day. I guess Ryuzaki was right when she said she had a feeling she might need a medic. Who would off thought tennis would have so much blood shed and injuries, I mean that's something that happens a lot during soccer or something like that. But those guys sure don't give up, that's something I learned a while ago. Plus they are really sweet…' she thought as she remembered what happened in the restaurant.

"_Neh, Luna chan thanks again for taking care of my wrist." Kawamura said as he served her some tea. _

"_Oh, Kawamura kun, it was nothing."_

"_Neh, Luna chan, you were really good and you patched up ochibi so he could play." Eiji said from the side of her. _

"_Yeah Luna chan, you're the best." Momo said. She blushed and scratched the back of her head in a humble manner, much like Kawamura._

"_Really guys I was just doing my job."_

"_Ah, Luna chan you're being too humble. You really helped us out." Ryuzaki said turning around from her seat. "Minna I suggest a toast to Luna chan."_

"_Hai!" everyone yelled._

"_To Luna chan the best medic we ever had!" Eiji shouted._

"_Eiji, she's the only medic we ever had." Oishi pointed out._

"_I know, that's why she's the best!" he said grinning. Oishi rolled his eyes at his friend and smiled along with the rest of the team. _

"_Hai, To Luna chan!" Oishi toasted. _

"_To Luna chan!" everyone cheered as they raised their cups._

'Those guys are the best.' She thought as she rolled over and fell asleep.


	5. Enter New Uniform and Budding Friendship

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

**Chapter 5 Enter New Uniform and Budding Friendship**

Beep Beep Bee…

Luna groaned as she turned off her alarm and rolled over. Sighing she got out of bed and hurried to get ready for school. When she was done she went down stairs to grab an apple out the fridge and head out. "Bye mum, bye sis." She said.

"Ja sweetie." Her mum said.

"Hn" her sister said.

Walking down the side walk she looked at her watch.

6:43 a.m.

"Wow, I'm actually early." She mumbled out. A few minutes later she reached the school and headed straight to the tennis courts for morning practice. When she reached she saw only the regulars there doing their stretches.

"Oi, guys do you think she'll like it?" Eiji asked.

"There's a 98 probability that she'll like it." Inui said as he looked in his book.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, neh?" Fuji said.

"Hey, here she comes." Momo said as he saw her coming towards the courts.

"Ohayo minna." She greeted as she stepped onto the courts.

"Ohayo Luna chan!" Momo said walking over to her, followed by the rest of the regulars.

"Your early today Luna chan." Fuji said smiling at her.

"I guess I am. Is there something wrong?" she asked as she saw that everyone was in front of her.

"Luna chan." She turned to look at Oishi who was now standing in front of the group. "We just would like to thank you again for helping us during the regional tournament. So we got you this." He said as he pulled out a box that he hid behind his back.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have." She said looking at the box in surprise.

"We wanted to, here." He said giving it to her. She took it and opened it slowly. She gasped when she saw that it was a regular's jacket. But what got her the most was that below the name 'Seigaku' was 'Medic'. She took it out and realized there was more. She saw a regulars shirt and lifted that up and to see a blue skirt at the bottom. Looking back up at the guys she smiled brightly and tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"You guys, I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" Kawamura asked.

"I love it! Arigato gozaimasu!" she said flinging herself at Oishi.

"No problem Luna chan, this just means you're officially a member of the team." She looked up at him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, what about us?" Eiji and Momo asked at the same time. She giggled and left the blushing Oishi to hug Momo and Eiji at the same time. Then she skipped over to Kawamura and Inui and hugged them too.

"Arigato guys."

"Heh heh, no problem Luna chan." Kawamura said scratching the back of his head. Inui coughed into his hand and looked up at the sky. She giggled and hugged Kaidoh who blushed and 'fshhhed'. Next she looked at Ryoma with a twinkle in her eye which he saw and took a step back.

"Arigato Ryoma kun!" she giggled as she hugged him around his neck dragging him to her chest. He turned red either from the close contact or from her cutting off his air supply.

"Luna senpai, I-I can't breathe."

"Huh?" she looked down to see his flushed face and took a step back. "Oops, my bad." The guys laughed at Ryoma's face and Luna walked over to Fuji and hugged him. He was a little taken aback but didn't show it. "Arigato Fuji kun." He smiled and patted her back.

"It was our pleasure." He said. She smiled up at him and let go walking to Tezuka. He looked down at her with his ever stoic face and she smiled up at him. To every ones surprise, including Tezuka, she flung her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Arigato Tezuka kun." His eyes widened for a second, but before he could do anything she let go. She took a step back and bowed to everyone. "Arigato minna." Standing up straight she gave them the biggest smile she could. "I'm gonna go try it on now."

And with that she scurried off to the changing rooms, when she realized the girls changing rooms were practically on the other side of the school. She turned around and asked them. "Do you guys mind if I use your changing rooms? The girls one is too far."

"Huh? Oh sure." Oishi said blushing slightly.

"Arigato." She then jogged off to the changing room opposite the court and stepped inside.

'I can't believe they got me a uniform and think of me as part of the team!' She quickly took off her school uniform and put on her new tennis uniform. She slipped the dark blue skirt on, that stopped a little bit above her knees, and slipped the shirt over her head. The shirt was just like the normal regular shirt but it was made smaller just for her. "Wow, it fits. I wonder how they knew my size. Probably Ryuzaki san." She mumbled out. She looked down at herself and giggled. 'This outfit is so cute!' She dug in her bag and took out her white tennis. 'It's a good thing I have p.e. today.' She slipped on her white socks and put her tennis on humming a quiet tune to herself the whole time. 'There. Now all I need to do to finish off the outfit is put on my jacket.' She lifted it off the bench and looked at the back. 'Seigaku Medic'. She let out a little squeal and quickly put it on. When she was straightening it up she noticed something was written on the bottom by the zipper.

'Luna Moncur'

She looked at it and could feel her eyes watering. 'I can't believe these guys.' She thought whipping her eyes 'I'm such a girl, getting all emotional over something like this.' She took a deep breath then let it out. 'Ok, time to go.'

"Luna chan sure looked happy." Momo said picking up his racket.

"Hai, I think it was the perfect gift." Oishi said.

"Hai, it seems so." Fuji said.

"Alright, minna finish up your stretching, then five laps around the court." Tezuka ordered.

"Hai boucho." They all said.

The group got back to their stretching and chatted amongst themselves. They soon looked up when they heard the gate open and they looked on in awe at Luna as she entered the court. She smiled at them and Eiji was the first to reach her.

"Sugoi! Luna chan looks so kawaii!!" he said jumping up and down in front of her. She giggled and gave them a little twirl.

"Really?" she asked.

"Mmhmm!" Eiji said nodding his head. "Hai, doesn't she look kawaii Oishi?" he asked his friend. He blushed and looked at her.

"Luna chan, you look very nice." He told her.

"Arigato Oishi kun, but I think I'll only wear this when we have games since it looks so nice. I'll just wear the jacket during practice."

"Ok, if that's what you want." He said. She nodded and saw Tezuka walk up to the regulars.

"Minna five laps." He ordered.

"Hai." They mumbled out.

She walked up to Tezuka and decided to see if he was capable of giving a compliment.

"Tezuka kun" he looked down at her. "Do I look alright?" she asked giving him her best innocent look. He cleared his throat and looked back at the regulars running around the court.

"Hai." Was his short and simple answer.

'Well, it's better than nothing.' "Arigato Tezuka kun." He nodded and she walked off were Inui was to see what he was up to.

"Whew, that was some practice." Luna mumbled to herself as she walked out of the girls changing room wearing her usual uniform except now she had on her Seigaku Medic jacket. She made her way to the courts and saw a bunch of people from different schools and it looked to her like reporters around the tennis courts. They were either taking pictures, writing furiously in notebooks or just watching the practice. 'What in the world?' She approached the tennis gate and was going inside when she heard the visitors whisper and gasp.

"Who's she?"

"Look! She has a regular jacket. It says medic."

"Wow, Seigaku even has their own medic!"

The whispers continued as she made her way over to the regulars who were now on break.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Luna chan." They greeted.

"Does anyone know why all those people are out there?"

"Oh, don't worry about them; they're just scouters from different schools." Momo answered.

"Oh, alright."

"Alright, regulars break is over." Tezuka said. Everyone got up and jogged over to him. Luna sighed and was about to go get her bag when some one called her.

"Ano…Luna chan." She turned around to see one of the members of the team in front of her. By now she had memorized all of their names and knew them by heart.

"Ah, Shinzo kun, what can I do for you?" she said smiling at him.

"Ano…I don't mean to bother you but my elbow has been hurting me for a while and I was wondering if you could check it out."

"Oh, sure. Come this way." She lead him to a little bench she had the guys bring in so she could sit on it instead of the ground and so she could take care of her 'patients' better. She had him sit down and she kneeled down in front if him. "Can you take your jacket off?"

"Oh, hai." He said with a slight blush. While he did that, she brought her little medical bag closer to her. Looking back at him when he was finished she began to inspect his right arm.

"Ok, let's see what we have here." She mumbled to herself. On first glance she saw that his elbow looked a bit swollen. She held his arm gently and quickly poked around it to see if he injured the bones. He hissed and she looked at him. "Gomen Shinzo kun."

Shaking his head he said. "It's alright."

"Shinzo kun, other than practice do you practice your swings with your racquet at home?"

"Uh…h-hai." She dug in her bag and started to look for her bandages.

"And I take it you practice a lot, neh?"

"H-hai. How did you know?" he asked a little bewildered.

"You have tennis elbow, it's nothing serious but you have to stop playing for a while."

"But…"

"No buts." She said giving him a stern look and pulled out some cream. She put some on her fingers and then rubbed it on his elbow gently. In a softer voice she said.

"I know you want to be a great tennis player, but you can't be one if you injure yourself in the process." her tone was almost motherly and he nodded watching her bandage his elbow. "You understand?"

"H-hai, Luna chan I understand. Arigato." She smiled at him and stood up when she was finished.

"Good, now you probably won't be able to play till next week, so I want you to put this cream on everyday and change the bandages everyday too, ok?" he nodded standing up as well.

"Hai, Luna chan." She saw that he looked a bit glum and decided to cheer him up.

"Even though you can't play Shinzo kun, you can still watch and observe. You can learn a lot from just watching and who knows, you might even be a good lefty." She said grinning. He looked at her and a huge smile spread across his face, understanding what she meant.

"Hai!" she chuckled and ruffled up his hair.

"Now, you go off and I'll tell Ryuzaki sensei you won't be able to play for a while."

"Hai!" And with that he made his way back to his friends. Smiling at his retreating back she turned and started to pack up her stuff.

'He'll be a great player one day. I just know it. But now I need more cream, that was my last one; and bandages. I guess I should stop to the shop after practice.'

Across the court cerulean eyes opened slightly to observe the medic of the team tend to one of it's' members; then closed again as she made her way out the gate.

After practice every one headed out on their way home and Luna was still in the school trapped doing some work Ryuzaki tricked her into doing. 'This is work the manager should be doing, not me. Do I look like Inui kun?' she sighed and looked out the window to see the sun already setting. 'Since this looks like it's going to take a while I should get my bag out the locker room before they lock up.' Quickly she made her way downstairs and to the lockers, when she opened the door she was surprised to see Tezuka was still there.

"Oh, Tezuka kun! I thought everyone left already." She said walking in. He looked up at her and she saw the serious expression on his face. She knew Tezuka was always serious but she could see something was on his mind. "Are you alright?" she asked taking a seat to his left.

"Hai." He said getting up and making his way to the door.

"Is it your left elbow?" she asked quietly. He stopped in his tracks and then turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it. I can see when you play that you don't put all your effort into your swings plus I can see how your muscles contract and retract abnormally."

His eyes widened for a second, then he had his stoic face back on.

"It's not important." He said heading back to the door. Luna stood up and walked after him.

"It is important if something is wrong with your elbow Tezuka kun."

"It's not important." He said again and walked out the door.

She sighed and picked up her bag. 'Stubborn fool.' She headed back upstairs and when she reached she headed straight for the phone.

"Hey, mum. I'm gonna be late coming home today."

"I'm finished!" Luna said as she gathered up all the papers and put them in a neat pile on Ryuzaki's desk. Getting up she stretched her taught muscles and looked at the time.

7:27 p.m.

"What!" she looked out the window to see the sky was already pitch black. "It's that late already?" she asked herself as she picked up her bags. Passing by the window she saw the lights of the tennis courts were on and somebody was practicing on the courts. 'Huh? It's too late to be practicing.' She thought as looked to see who it was but couldn't because they were too far. Walking down the stairs she hurried to the courts to see who it was. When she got closer she realized it was Tezuka. "Tezuka kun." She mumbled to herself, as she watched him practice by himself. Finally he stopped after ten minutes had passed, and Luna had watched him closely, especially his left arm. As he stood still in the middle of the court she decided to make her presence known.

"Tezuka kun." She said stepping on to the court littered with balls. He turned around sharply and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in Ryuzaki sans office finishing up some papers for her."

"Hn." He said nodding in understanding.

"Ano…it's pretty late to be practicing. Aren't you going home?"

"Hai." He said walking over to his bags. She waited for him to finish pack up and walk her way. He passed by and she walked silently beside him. They walked out of the empty school yard together while Luna looked up at the star filled sky. She was now walking on the side walk and thought Tezuka had left but when she turned her head, he was quietly walking beside her. 'He must live this way I guess.' They soon reached down town and Luna walked up to the pharmacy she wanted to go to.

"Ano…Tezuka kun I have to stop here to restock my supplies, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at the store then at her and nodded. She smiled and headed for the door and stepped inside. When the door opened a second later she turned to see who it was. "Tezuka kun? What are you doing here?"

"I need to get something." He said simply.

"Oh, ok." She said picking up a basket. She walked through the isles and picked up the items she needed and noticed Tezuka was right behind her the whole time.

'It's too late for her to be out by herself.' He thought looking around the store and saw a guy who looked at Luna a bit too long for his liking. He watched as she walked straight to the back of the store where there was a large wall of bandages neatly stacked together on the shelves.

"Let's see…" she muttered to herself as she looked at the many different types of bandages. "Ah ha!" she said in glee as she found what she was looking for. It was on a high shelf for her and she got on her tip toes to reach it. Her fingers barely touched the box and Tezuka inwardly smirked at her distress. Letting out a small huff of aggravation she looked at the box like it was the most evil thing on earth. Then it dawned on her that Tezuka was still with her. Turning around with a smile on her face she asked.

"Tezuka kun, could you get that for me?" pointing to the box she had previously tried to reach. He looked at it then back at her nodding. "I need five." He nodded again and easily grabbed the boxes that she needed. He handed them to her and she gave him a big smile.

"Arigato." He nodded and she turned around and made her way to the cashier. As she was loading her items on the table she suddenly remembered and turned to look at Tezuka. "Didn't you come in here for something?" she said looking at his empty hands. He looked at her and it clicked in his head that he said he had to get something. Looking around the shop in one quick glance he said.

"I couldn't find it."

"Oh, well what was it?" she asked innocently, as she paid the cashier.

"It's not important." She looked at him for a second longer then shrugged her shoulders.

"If you say so." Picking up her bag of medical supplies, she thanked the cashier and headed outside. Once outside the two stood in front of the shop and Luna asked him. "Tezuka kun which way do you live?" he pointed to the right. "Oh, well I live this way." She said pointing to their left. "So I guess I'll see you later." She said walking off and gave him a small wave. No more than five steps she took from him and she heard foot steps beside her. "Tezuka kun?" she asked, looking at the tall boy walking comfortably beside her. "Ano…"

"Young ladies should not walk home alone at night." He said simply. She looked at him with wide eyes then let a small smile slip on her face.

'He does care, even though he doesn't show his emotions like that he really…' "Arigato Tezuka kun."

"Hn." Was his simple reply.

"Demo, I don't want you to walk me all the way home then you have to walk all the way back to get home yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"Demo I'm gonna be worried something happened to you because you'll be out so late."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the ground trying to think of an idea.

"I know!" she said looking up at him. "Why don't you call me on my cell when you reach home?" He looked at her in mild shock then looked back straight ahead. After a long period of silence she thought he had ignored her until he said.

"I don't have your number." She looked at him and smiled then her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I thought you had my number. I gave it to Eiji and he said he would give it to everyone." She said scratching her chin. "Oh, yeah. You weren't there! I forgot. Do you have your phone on you?" he dug in his pocket and pulled out a silver cell phone and handed it to her. She smiled and flipped it open adding her number inside and gave it back to him. "So you'll call me when you reach right?" she asked to double check.

"Hai." She grinned and looked back to the front. Sighing she looked up to stare at the stars still keeping her pace with the stoic boy beside her. After a few moments of silence she suddenly asked.

"Tezuka kun, are you going to have an important match soon or something? Or are you worried about something?" he looked at her to see she was still looking at the stars and was about to answer when she cut him off. "And don't tell me it's not important." He let a small smirk slip on to his face then looked back ahead of him.

"I have something important I have to do."

"So it is a match." She stated simply.

"Hai." For some reason, he felt it easy to talk to her and a bit more relaxed in her presence.

"Tezuka kun, can you please tell me what's wrong with your elbow?" she said stopping in her tracks and looking at him. He turned around and looked at the sad expression on her face. "I don't like to see my friends get hurt or hurt themselves." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Luna chan…" he began, then sighed looking up at the sky. "Alright." She looked up at him surprised that he would actually tell her. The two began to walk again and he told her everything that happened when he was in his freshman year and how his injury occurred. When he was finished Luna was silent for a while then finally said.

"Arigato for telling me Tezuka kun. I really appreciate it." He nodded and she continued. "So has the doctor said anything new about it yet?"

"I have an appointment soon."

"Oh, good. Let me know what he says ok?" he nodded again. "I wish I could help you in some way." She said looking at the ground. "Oh, I know!" she said looking up at him with a smile on her face. "I could give your arm a massage." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she continued. "I mean it'll probably only help a little bit. I took classes on massage therapy and all that, so you don't have to worry about all that. I mean it'll be good to have your arm not so tensed and what not…" she babbled. He looked as she rambled and looked at the pavement and couldn't help but let a microscopic smile appear on his face. Looking back ahead of him he said silently, cutting her off.

"Alright."

"…and I…what?"

"Alright." He said again.

"Oh…ok. Ano, what day is good for you?"

"Anytime."

"Ok, well you could come on Saturday, oh after practice would make a lot of sense."

"Hai."

"Good." She said smiling at him while he continued to look ahead. Five minutes later the two reached Luna's house and Luna walked up to the gate and turned around. "Arigato Tezuka kun. Remember call me when you get home ok?" he nodded then turned around and walked the way they came. Watching him until he was out of sight Luna walked into her house and the first thing she looked at was the clock on the wall.

8: 47 p.m.

'Wow, that late.' She thought as she headed up the stairs and to her mothers room. "Mum, I'm home." She said as she walked into the room to see her mum lying in her bed watching t.v.

"Oh, hi sweetie. How was your day?" Luna sighed and walked over to her mother and laid her head on her stomach.

"Long."

"Oh, poor thing." She said as she stroked her head gently. Luna felt like staying in her mothers embrace a bit longer but knew she had home work to do. Sighing she got up slowly saying.

"I have to go do my home work mum."

"Ok sweetie. Dinners in the oven."

"Hai, arigato."

"No, problem."

Walking out of her mothers' room she made a pit stop to her sisters room and was not really surprised to see her already asleep. She walked over to her sleeping form quietly and placed a light kiss on her forehead whispering. "Oyasumi nee chan." She walked out of the room and headed to hers jumping in the bathroom for a quick shower and hopping out wearing some blue shorts and a big white t-shirt. Heading back down stairs she got her dinner and ate it quietly in the empty kitchen. When she was done she headed back up stairs and sat at her desk to start her math home work. Half way through her work she heard her cell phone vibrate next to her. She looked up from her work to look at the phone then look at the id.

'Tezuka kun' she smiled inwardly and flipped it open.

"Wow, you actually called."

"I said I would." He said on the other side of the line with his voice sounding as stoic as ever.

"True. So I take it you're home."

"Hai."

"Good, thanks for calling Tezuka kun. I'll see you in school ok?"

"Hai."

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

She closed her phone then looked back at her home work with a sigh. 'I'm gonna have to get some help with this. I suck at math. Maybe Fuji kun could help me, he's good in math…I think?' With that last thought in mind she turned off her lights and headed straight for bed.


End file.
